The OC Gang: Island of Villains
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: It's gonna be Halloween. So what better way to celebrate it than to have everyone on Fanfiction Island, eleven more special guests, and me getting together for a special Halloween party before we get to save the multiverse from eternal slavery?
1. Message

Hey everyone, by now you've already seen the summary to what this is about and hopefully you're looking forward to it. Now I will be working on it, but with how close Halloween really is, then there might not be enough time for me to finish it. So I'll work on my other stories, such as _**Life of Love and Pure of Heart**_ , and the chapters for this but if I don't make a good amount of chapters in time before the end of October 31st, then I might just save it until Halloween of 2018 (or maybe during the next "Half-O-Ween"). So from there, let's see how long you guys can be patient with this. But maybe to get you excited, I invited a few guests to the party show and they all belong to…

 **ALEXRIOLOVER95**

 **BLUECATCINEMA**

 **MONSTERJAMVADIM**

 **NIGHTFLY**

 **RIO2LOVER100**

 **SKYLER THE ELF OWL**

 **STRIKETHEDRAGON**

 **SUMMERKITTY09**

 **ZACHMOVIEFAN**

Now I asked **JUGAL THE DRGN WARRIOR** if he could bring a certain someone from his OC family but he hasn't answered me back yet. Another reason why I might not have enough time to release this story yet. Either way, until then, get ready for what'll hopefully be a fun Halloweenish Party.


	2. Message - Apology Note

Hey everyone, guess you didn't expect another response from this quickly, huh? But anyway, this message here is sort of an apology note so here it goes.

Due to a certain condition, Alexriolover95 told me that he didn't want his OC to be in this story anymore. And I'm gonna respect that since it is his OC and he's a good person to me, and I'll still find a way to make this story work. Which brings up this next part; I want to apology to every author that I've spoken with about the invites for their OCs to be here.

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about who else I was planning on bringing here. That was dumb of me, I've should've included that detail on your invites because I know that some of you might not be on good terms right now or anymore. And the reason why I didn't tell you was probably because I either wanted to surprise you, or it didn't cross my mind, or maybe a part of me didn't think it was gonna be a big deal, or maybe because I thought it would've been just great to bring the creations of my friends together like this. So again, I'm sorry, I don't wanna hurt anyone and they're your OCs guys.

So after this, if you don't your OCs to be here then that's okay. I still wanna be friends, I wanna be the good guy, and I can still find a way to make this story.

I'm sorry and I hope you're all okay with it and still being my friends. And you again for all the support, especially you, Alex.


	3. Starting the Party

_**Here it is. I've decided to release the chapters on the days of this month rather than at the end of it. So…it is now October 2017, and we get to see the party we've all been waiting. Now for everyone who's gonna read this, don't get your hopes up on it being too great. This is only gonna be like a humorous parody to that movie, "Mickey's House of Villains."**_

 _ **Either way, hope you enjoy it. Also, to everyone who's seen my apology note, I would like to thank everyone who's accepted it and who has also not changed your mind about letting your characters here.**_

 _ **So with that final note, I say thank you to everyone again and enjoy.**_

* * *

CH.1

It was a dark and stormy ( _ **but not at all rainy**_ ) night on one big land. The largest land that would ever be shown on sight. That land was known as…Fanfiction Island. And the time of being there on this night was something special. In the real world, it was almost October 31, 2017, and even though "FFI" is in the "Endless" universe where time is irrelevant, the natives in there have become absorbed into the spirit of the big occasion that was going on.

It was HALLOWEEN NIGHT.

The night of when ghouls and monsters, and anything scary, could be free and have fun on the land that was inhabited by people who were known to everyone in the real world as…OCs. The island was filled a non stop amount of OCs, coming together, dressing up as monsters, not showing any fear for the night but becoming fear for the night. For each and every one of them, it was a night of tricks, treats, and hilarity because these guys were not only happy to celebrate their Halloween Break from their roles in their creators' fanfictions but to also come together in the island's brand new…

SHOW-WONDER-DOME!

A giant black and purple neon dome that my best team of OCs, The Gang, have recently finished building for the festivities. Everybody soon came in as a ghostly voice announced that it was open. They were all in and sat down. All it was inside was a large room with enough chairs that didn't look like they would fit everyone but seemed enchanted. The lights inside were all purple and made the texture around everyone look like they were the 2005 Robots game. It was peaceful but not what everyone had in mind. The night was suppose to be young.

So after sitting for the next ten minutes, nothing happened. It made everyone wanna leave and spend their outside. But once the groups were heading towards the exit, all of the doors slammed shut so suddenly! That shocked everyone inside, fearing that they might be in danger now and tried opening the doors with all their might. Until the lights went off and the whole room was pitch black.

All the people did was nothing but fear the worst. But that all was washed away as they noticed lights coming a large stage, and out of the floor came the largest hoard of Halloween props any OC has ever seen, and in the middle of the stage was a tall black figure in a stern position. Then…music started playing with that figure singing with a deep voice.

 _ **On Halloween,**_

 _ **Out through the night...**_

 _ **You should be filled**_

 _ **With fear and fright,**_

 _ **But I don't see**_

 _ **Much here tonight**_

 _ **'Cause everything is so FAKE!**_

 _ **I want something real and scary**_

 _ **Not cardboard, or squeaky, or clean!**_

 _ **I want something big, green and hairy!**_

(A large part of the crowd)

 _ **Like a frog on a fur trampoline?**_

 _ **No!**_

 _ **It's time to get down to business,**_

 _ **And spook up some boring scene...**_

 _ **I want something real and scary.**_

 _ **Tonight on Halloween!**_

Everyone started to enjoy the show so much that half of them went back to their chairs and the other half of them danced along while doing the chorus part.

(Chorus)

 _ **Real and Scary!**_

 _ **Like a vampire's fangs in the night**_

(Chorus)

 _ **Real and Scary!**_

 _ **Like a witch on her broom taking flight!**_

(Chorus)

 _ **Real and scary!**_

 _ **So that's what I want**_

 _ **Real and Scary**_

 _ **So when I trick-or-treat, they can see,**_

 _ **That I am a force to be dealt with**_

 _ **And they'd better give their candy to me!**_

 _ **I wish we were all real and scary!**_

 _ **I wish this were one freaky scene!**_

 _ **I wish the whole world were real scary!**_

 _ **Tonight on Halloween!**_

Then the figure ended his song with the cackle of a Jack-O-Lantern. And when the silence went on, everybody jumped up and cheered. That song wasn't like where it originally came from, due to the future-looking tech and modern Halloween theme, and everyone soon cheered even more when all the lights came on and it revealed that the black figure was none other than…Garrett.

He was smiling and wearing a thick black suit. It seemed trashed, but then again it is Halloween. So he bowed to the audience, and once he raised up, he finally spoke. "Hello, everybody! Can I say, it is one HECK of a privilege to be here and say HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone continued cheering, and finally Garrett said, "Alright, now before we begin this new presentation, I think I have the right to bring someone up here. You all know him, so hello again to the man who puts the C in create, the man who's friends with many of the best FFN authors, and the one who helped found this island. So come on, you Halloweeners, give it up for...T8ECR34T0R!" Then I appeared out of large smoke pile from the stage, hearing everyone cheer for me while I waved my hand to them and to move the smoke away.

Author's Note: _**In case this wasn't established already, I don't nor will I ever smoke.**_

Garrett handed me a mic head-set, and as I used my dark cloak appearance to form a Dracula pose, I said with a deep tone, "Welcome, welcome my children! (Laughing) Haha, oh boy I love Halloween. A night where everybody gets to actually celebrate the night by being scary and wanting to be scared and get anything that is sweet! Now, Garrett thanks for announcing me but I didn't think I'm the one who deserves the praises. You're one of the very people who helped make this Wonder-Dome here possibly! Not only that, I've decided to surprise you by bringing in a few guests that can help you out of with what is now officially... **FANFICTION ISLAND'S FIRST EVER HALLOWEEN CITY PARTY!** " Everyone cheered again. Hearing a title like that was an absolutely great reason for them to scream their joy out and get ready.

"Oh really?" Garrett asked. "Who did you bring in?"

"Well, why don't you ask them."

"They're here now? Why am I not surprise."

"Oh hush. Everyone, as of right now, it is time for you to give it up for a special group of OCs who invited here to not help out with the island's party but are also guests of honor. So say hello to…"

 **FORREST**

The kind MLP Pegasus pony OC that not only belongs to our friend, Bluecatcinema, and is also the sweet coltfriend to one of our favorite ponies, Fluttershy!

When I announced his name, everybody cheered right before Forrest himself appeared from out of the backstage and to the front where the audience could cheer more and where he can wave modestly. Then that's when I announced the next names.

"Next comes up…!"

 **JUGAL THE SPIX MACAW**

The fun-loving OC-Self of Jugal the Drgn Warrior.

 **HULK BIRD**

The big and strong lean-green-military-macaw machine that has no boundaries when it comes to being an incredibly strong and smart bird, and is the proud creation of the one and only Monsterjamvadim!

 **NIGHTFLY**

A bird who's fun and cool, and looks he's always ready for action since he belonds to Nightfly123.

 **WILL THE SPIX MACAW**

A new friend to me but looks like a classic for this new gang, and he belonds to Rio2Lover100.

 **SKYLER THE ELF OWL**

A kind and smart bird who looks like she some real power that can help make our Halloween time shine. She also belongs to...well her name pretty much says it.

 **KJ THE BLUE JAY**

The small but strong blue jay fighter who has a face and form full of courage and is owned by SummerKitty.

 **ZACH THE GREEN CHEEK CONURE**

The fun and Halloween loving OC-Self of Zachmoviefan.

As I announced each of these characters, they all came out to the front stage and either bowed or waved to the large audience, getting ready for what I, or better yet what we, have planned for the party. But however...I had a few more characters to bring in.

"Alright everyone, please be very honest here, are you all really excited to see our friends here?" They cheered yes, which pretty much proved it. "Ok, but that's not all. We have one more. Just one more guest left! And this one is very special. A new OC who's not only a member of this group but new to the island as well, and I think you'd all be interested to know who he is as you all look up."

Everyone did what I said. And at the on of ceiling beams on top, they noticed that there was a bird up there and it didn't look ordinary. So at an instant, it pounced and flew across the room with its own amazing flying and acrobatic skills. It glided, spun, flew faster than anything else in the room, and he left the audience in awe when he did a barrel roll until he came landing to my shoulder, where everyone finally got a good look at him.

He looked exactly like a macaw from Rio but he was made out of black metal, had blue strips that looked like a cool car paint job, and looked like he had super strength and could all kinds of speeding stunts.

"Everyone!" I began to announce. "Say hello to…Strike the Dragon Macaw!" Then our new friend, Strike, blew fire from his beak. Oohs and awes were all around again due to our new as he waved modestly next.

"Strike here is the OC that was created by both me and Strikethedragon, and while he's here, I expect everyone to show him respect and support throughout his time here. And now…"

Me, Garrett, and the rest of this new team gathered together even closer, and me and Garrett kneeled down to spoke about what our time here in the festivities is all about.

"Guys, first off I wanna thank all of you for coming here tonight."

"Thanks for inviting us." Said Jugal. "But it's not like we had too much of a choice since we actually live here."

"Yeah, but still we wanted to come, and thanks for making it at this time of year." Said the excited Zach.

"No problem, now do you guys wanna know why else I have you here? You're here not only as guests but you're also here to supervise the OCs that'll help setup everything they can to make this the best party yet."

"Oh yeah!" The new gang said.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

• Forrest and Jugal will be in charge of the music. Making sure that the songs that "everyOC" requests will good, cool, spooky, and not at "messy."

• Hulk Bird and Nightfly are in charge of the games. Such as bobbing for apples, test your super strength, scream-machine, costume contest, and many more.

• Will, Zach, and Strike are in charge of the decorations. To make sure that anything looks like everything from checking neon skeleton to climbing a giant balloon King Kong and Godzilla.

• Skyler and JK have the best job. They're in charge of making sure the party's secret firework goes on beautifully for the night. I hoping for it to be magical and amazing, and I knew that only these two girls could make it happen.

I whispered that last part to the girls.

"So do you guys think you can handle all of that?" I asked 'em, and they gave me what I am expected. "YES!" Right to my face.

"We won't fail you, C." KJ said with cockiness.

"I know. Now at this time, we are all gonna first get ready for the party while you all head outside to see another little show, and me and the gang will still be in here trying to set up the everything else. So scatter, my pretties, scatter!" I laughed and everyone did so.

"So Garrett, you ready for your next part?"

He nodded to me, and signified Jugal and Forrest to follow him. I said to the rest of the team, "Okay guys, you and I are gonna head to my office room and I'll hand out what you need for your supervising jobs."

"Got it!" Unison.

So we were running away from the stage and were heading to my room, until Skyler stopped me for an important note.

"Hey C?"

"Yeah, Skyler? Something wrong?"

"No, not really but…didn't it seem a little weird with the crowd earlier?"

"With the crowd? What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that to my eyes there seemed to be more villain OCs than good guy ones. Heck, I've lived on this island for as long as everyone else has but I've never seen this many fiends before."

"Well I made this island for every OC to live on. Every OC there ever was and is so they could live, relax, socialize, and do other things on island like celebrate Halloween. So as long as they're not up to any tricks, Skyler, I'm pretty sure everything will be fine."

"Well…maybe you're right."

"Thanks." I shook her head next. "Now let's get ready. Will won't be long before the next show starts."

Skyler shrugged and just followed. After a while we all did make it to my room and went over the rest of the schedule. But what we didn't know until afterwards, was that Garrett and the others started the show without us. It went like this…

EveryOC quickly came out of the dome, and spoke to each other or looked at the town's small decorations, did anything that a normal ( _ **so to speak on normal**_ ) social crowd would do. Until the lights shining the dome went off, and everybody started hearing music again.

Only this one was something more familiar. So familiar that everyOC smiled to it and soon cheered their heads out when a big DJ beat popped open and the stage from the inside the dome appeared on top of it. On the stage even appeared a figure, and that figure turned out to be Garrett in macaw form…wearing a red suit.

From the sight of it, everybody could already tell what he was about to do as he started singing and moving.

 _ **It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking**_

 _ **In the dark**_

 _ **Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops**_

 _ **Your heart**_

 _ **You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before**_

 _ **You make it**_

 _ **You start to freeze as horror looks you right between**_

 _ **The eyes**_

 _ **You're paralyzed**_

 _ **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to**_

 _ **Strike**_

 _ **You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **You're fighting for your life inside a killer**_

 _ **Thriller tonight**_

 _ **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere**_

 _ **Left to run**_

 _ **You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see**_

 _ **The sun**_

 _ **You close your eyes and hope that this is just**_

 _ **Imagination**_

 _ **But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up**_

 _ **Behind**_

 _ **You're out of time**_

 _ **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **There ain't no second chance against the thing with**_

 _ **Forty eyes**_

 _ **You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **You're fighting for your life inside a killer**_

 _ **Thriller tonight**_

 _ **Night creatures call**_

 _ **And the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

 _ **There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time**_

 _ **(They're open wide)**_

 _ **This is the end of your life**_

 _ **They're out to get you; there's demons closing in on**_

 _ **Every side**_

 _ **They will possess you unless you change the number on**_

 _ **Your dial**_

 _ **Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close**_

 _ **Together**_

 _ **All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on**_

 _ **The screen**_

 _ **I'll make you see**_

 _ **That it's a thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost**_

 _ **Would ever dare try**_

 _ **Girl, this is thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller**_

 _ **Chiller**_

 _ **Thriller here tonight**_

 _ **That it's a thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost**_

 _ **Would ever dare try**_

 _ **Girl, this is thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller**_

 _ **Darkness falls across the land**_

 _ **The midnight hour is close at hand**_

 _ **Creatures crawl in search of blood**_

 _ **To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood**_

 _ **And whosoever shall be found**_

 _ **Without the soul for getting down**_

 _ **Must stand and face the hounds of hell**_

 _ **And rot inside a corpse's shell**_

 _ **The foulest stench is in the air**_

 _ **The funk of forty thousand years**_

 _ **And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**_

 _ **Are closing in to seal your doom**_

 _ **And though you fight to stay alive**_

 _ **Your body starts to shiver**_

 _ **For no mere mortal can resist**_

 _ **The evil of the thriller**_

After hearing all the awesome funk and seeing the awesome moves, Garrett made that terrifying Vincent Price cackle in the end, and then left the stage.

Everyone applaud again from that, and just then me and the others came outside.

"What's everybody going on about?" Said Hulk Bird.

KJ responded, "I think I know." She pointed.

"What the?" My reaction was bogus one. "Garr-! (Steaming) Oh never mind, sorry I made you miss it, guys. But at least that's not the only show that's gonna playing. So are you all ready?"

They nodded.

"Good. Scatter."

Everyone split and did their jobs. Mine of course was to make sure that everything would in task. I trusted my friends but I don't trust mischief that I could've brought them all into.

Speaking of which, what Skyler said wasn't wrong. As I stood and looked around the place more, there did appear to more villain OCs than good ones. Something like this could create problem later on but I just hoped not. But then that hope got washed away as I felt a tap on my shoulder. Then when I turned, another black figure WHACKED ME!

I couldn't tell or remember what happened next. But probably dreamt about as I feared this night was gonna become too huge.

* * *

 _ **Alright, the gang's all here. Hope you enjoyed this as the next chapters will be about each of the guys getting their job done.**_

 _ **Oh guys, if there are any OC villains of yours that you want to see in this fanfic then just let me know.**_

 _ **And all of their lines will be script style. So now…(Dracula impression) I say to you. enjoy your month of Halloween.**_


	4. Radio Jugal

**_Here we go again. Now this is one of the chapters that'll be on each of the guys going over their responsibilities and meeting some of my OCs. And as I've said before, the words that everyOC says will be in script-style._**

 ** _Two more things to mention,_**

 ** _• You might ask this. What happened at that last part? Who was that black figure that knocked me out._**

 ** _• For anyone who wants more info on the island, I'll get to that in the next chapter._**

* * *

CH.2

It was still the long night of Halloween, and even before I knocked out, I had a feeling that the night on Fanfiction Island was gonna be both thrilling…and bad. Skyler told me to be cautious about the many villain OCs around the island, and it seemed I wasn't cautious enough due to the fact that someOC whacked me! That moment actually made my life flash before my eyes but before I was set to an unwanted sleep, I noticed that the figure who jacked me seemed familiar. He was wearing black clothes and a hood so I couldn't see his face but I did see his eyes. They looked like…Garrett's?

Or maybe it could've been the flashes messing with my head. Either way, that was a moment that showed me that Skyler was right. And I could only imagine how the others were doing while I was asleep like Dracula.

Forrest and Jugal, two of the friends in the new gang of OCs, were in charge of the music for the island's Halloween party, so as they were on their way to the Wonder-Done's radio station room, they were laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA!" They both went as they soon entered the room.

Jugal: (laughing) "Oh man, did you see the look on their faces?"

Forrest: (laughing) "How could I miss it? I never knew Hulk's beak could be dropped down that wide while being shocked."

They continued laughing. They were referring to when Garrett finished his Thriller number and everyone else in the gang came out seeing that he and the other two didn't wait for them. They made quite a look out of it. Next the two just ran off and now sat in the radio room.

Forrest: "Although...don't you feel kinda bad for not waiting on them?"

Jugal: "Nah. It wasn't anything harmful. Besides it's not the end of show. Because now you and I are in charge of what to play next through the island's radio system."

Forrest: "Oh yeah. Okay let's see. And gosh, I've been wondering when we were finally gonna have a radio station. I've missed months of the local jazz cafe station."

Jugal: "You listen to jazz?"

Forrest: "Yeah. I find it soothing, plus Fluttershy loves listening to me with on most nights."

Jugal: "Uh-huh. Okay, gettin' back to Halloween, I now see a good stack of records. Each of them is a good choice of songs from everyOC on the island and from their creators too."

Forrest: "Alright, Jugal. Which one do you wanna play first?"

Jugal: "Well I do have one thing in mind. I just gotta find it here. Which I'm hoping it's…"

Jugal was leaning closer to the desk, looking through all of the platform records that was together on a stack. He did have a cool song in mind but it didn't seem to be there as he repeatedly skimmed through.

Jugal: "Oh no."

Forrest: "What's wrong?

Jugal: "The song I've chosen. It ain't here!"

He began to look worried.

Forrest: "Gosh, sorry about that, Jugal. But hey at least that's not the only—"

Jugal: "Oh no. I wanted it to be the first choice. Forrest, please help me find it."

He made Forrest eye-ball face him.

Forrest: "Okay, Okay. Well can you at least tell me what the name to it is?"

Jugal: "Yes. Uh…let's see, I don't really look up the name to it very much but I think it was called…Hero by All Insane Kids."

Forrest: "That doesn't exactly sound like a Halloween song."

Jugal: "I know but it does give you a bit spook vibe, plus Halloween songs are cool and this one is cool. So in a way it would fit."

Forrest: "Okay then. Do you can play it out?"

Jugal: "Ooh-hoo-hoo! I thought somebody would never ask me. But I hang on I think I got something that help me with that."

He brought out his phone and opened up an app that plays instrumentals to every song in the world. He started it up and in front of Forrest, he was ready to sing his song, unaware that the radio broadcaster was on.

 ** _As you're on your way back home._**

 ** _Something catch your eyes untold_**

 ** _Fear of darkness lingers here_**

 ** _You tremble as you get the fear!_**

 ** _Now you're on the corner stone_**

 ** _Fearing you'll be left alone_**

 ** _Who will lose who will prevail?_**

 ** _Who will tell the final tale?_**

 ** _There it goes again_**

 ** _Do you know what it take's to be a hero?_**

 ** _When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you._**

 ** _Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's_**

 ** _In your heart, to grow up strong, and redo wrong._**

 ** _To grow up strong, and undo wrong._**

 ** _You're walking down that well worn road_**

 ** _Some things changed but who would know_**

 ** _The smiles you get a poisoned well_**

 ** _The colour you once knew is killed_**

 ** _And, as you realize what's wrong_**

 ** _The dirt under you're feet is gone_**

 ** _The enemy looks in your eyes_**

 ** _Now is time to make it right!_**

 ** _You better make it right!_**

 ** _Do you know what it take's to be a hero?_**

 ** _When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you._**

 ** _Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's_**

 ** _In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong._**

 ** _To grow up strong, and undo wrong._**

 ** _What it takes to be a hero_**

 ** _To grow up strong and undo wrong_**

As he finished, he bowed after Forrest clapped his hooves. Not a halloween song but something cool and it did gave a feeling, in fact, everyone who heard Jugal sing it from the radio clapped with cheers. He almost sounded the main singer from Train. The two however couldn't hear the cheering so they looked through the stack more and decided to play a halloween instrumental before getting onto another song. Forrest then made the announcement, thinking that he just turned on the broadcaster.

Forrest: "Hey everyone, Forrest the Pegasus and Jugal the Blue Macaw here, now running the island's brand new radio station for tonight's Halloween party!"

Everyone cheered.

Jugal: "Alright everyone. Before we get started with our first song for the station, we're gonna play a little instrumental for everyone to enjoy tonight's theme."

They played it. It was the theme from that old movie "Halloween", and everybody went ooh before going about their business. Jugal and Forrest then just sat and listened through while chatting more and thinking about what the others are doing. Like what Hulk Bird and Nightfly are doing with patrolling the games.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that that one was short but we'll still get to the next guys soon. BTW, these weeks of school are getting tough with so much do but now I've decided that even if I don't finish this story in time before the months over I'll still continue it. You don't have to wait for next year. And when this halloween's over, be sure you're ready for the many action films coming up such as...**_

 _ **• Justice League**_

 _ **• Thor: Ragnarok**_

 _ **• Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi**_

 _ **Speaking of films, if Bluecatcinema or Alexriolover95 are reading this then I have a message for them. It's now likely that I'll finally get to see the MY LITTLE PONY MOVIE so please, no spoilers or reviews, or anything, thank you.**_

 _ **And one more thing, I have been here for almost two years so I thank you all once again for the appreciation and support, and I would also appreciate it if you can add follows to me on not just Google Plus but DeviantART, Wattpad, and others. Thank you very much, and stay tuned.**_


	5. All Fun and Games

Ch.3

As the music from the island's radio station was still playing, everyOC was still going about their business. Especially two birds who had the job of patrolling the games for the Halloween party…instead of trying to test them out. That was Hulk Bird and Nightfly. They were doing their job but not in the way that I hoped. But it was a party after all.

Nightfly: (taunting tone) "Okay, Hulk, you sure you wanna try it? Or even sure you can do it?"

Hulk Bird: (cocky tone) "Oh yeah. Bring it."

They were at the center carnival where Hulk Bird wanted to try out the "Super Test Your Strength Game." A large machine that was meant for every Hulk-like OC to use so that way they wouldn't break the normal ones by accident. Now Hulk Bird was gonna test it out to see if he's the strongest OC there is. Many Hulk-like and other OCs were around him and wanted to see his style. No one's tried it yet.

Hulk Bird: "Alright, everyOC. Stand back. Because now…" (grabbing the mallet of the game) "…I say…" (gripping it) "HULK…" (raising it) "…SMASH!"

He brings down the mallet on the platform, making the metal fly up so fast that it breaks off the bell and launches all the way into the sky. The sight and thundering sound of it was so amazing that everyone froze for a bit until they cheered and chanted, "YEAH! (Repeated) HULK BIRD! HULK BIRD!" And the hulk OC himself just waved modestly. Nightfly even smiled as he gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder, which kinda a bit since his body's not as strong.

Nightfly: "Ooh ow. Ahh." (chuckling) "Nice work, H."

Hulk Bird: "Thanks. To be honest, I didn't it'd go that high, and thank goodness no one seems to be mad over the fact that I already broke it."

Nightfly: "Aw don't sweat about it. The Gang built most of the machines here and I think Garrett once said that they repair themselves. May take a while but it'll be fine. Speak of which, do you think C'll be mad if he sees us fooling around?"

Hulk Bird: "Nah. Our job is to check out the games and it is a party. Plus what's he gonna do? Erase us? (chuckling) We're not his OCs."

Nightfly: "Yeah. What do you wanna try out next?"

Hulk Bird: "Hmm...how about trying games with guns. I wanna see how you do with your aim."

Nightfly: "Sure."

So the two walked and headed towards the gun games in the carnival until they hear a girl screaming. It sounded like an actually cry for help. And when the said girl (what looked like a scarlet macaw) was running, she came close to Nightfly and Hulk Bird.

Damsel: "Oh my gosh. Nightfly? Hulk Bird? Is that you?"

Nightfly: "Yes? Who are you?"

Hulk Bird: "And are you okay? You looked You've just seen a ghost."

Damsel: "You're not far off. My name is Harley and-and I just escaped from the haunted house! My friends and I were going through until the animatronics went hay-wire and almost killed us but they took them before I escaped. Y-You two are in charge of tonight's games, right? So can you please help them?"

The two looked deeply at the girl and she seemed like she went through a lot. She looked liked a victim of ALIENS.

Nightfly: "Well okay, Harley. We'll help you find your friends."

Harley: "Oh thank you!"

Then she kissed both of them on the cheek and ran like she was trying to find shelter. Nightfly and Hulk then ran off too, not needing to ask her where the haunted house was. She must've came from someplace close and the closest haunted house near the central carnival was at the north edge of the Doctor Who World Section. So they quickly flew off, took a subway, and made it. But were shocked to see this.

Before that though, the two were thinking about what just happened.

Nightfly: "Hey Hulk, did anything about that girl seem suspicious to you?"

Hulk Bird: (sarcasm) "You mean besides the fact that her name was Harley, was a scarlet macaw with a full black leg, and had a familiar voice? No."

Nightfly: "Hmm…well we both that she did seem awfully weird. Same goes for every other OC we've seen that looked like villains."

Hulk Bird: "That's because most of them were. And before we split up Skyler did tell us to be cautious about something. And franklin, I'm starting to know how she feels."

Nightfly: "Hey that reminds me."

Nightfly started to reach behind himself and grab out a walkie-talkie.

Hulk Bird: "What are you doing?"

Nightfly: "I'm calling CR34T0R. If there really is a problem with one of the haunted house then he and Garrett should know."

Hulk Bird: "Well okay then."

Nightfly tried turning it on and responding but there was only static. Until…

CR34T0R: "Hello?"

Nightfly: "Hey C, how are things going on your part of the festivities?"

CR34T0R: "Just fine, why?"

Nightfly: "Well see, a girl came to us that one of the haunted house attractions—"

Hulk Bird: "Hang on. C, are okay? You're voice sounds a little deeper than normal."

CR34T0R: "Yes it's me! What do you I am a changeling?"

They both had puzzled looks on.

Nightfly: "Hold on. Hulk, I think you're right. C, if that's really you then what's the password?"

CR34T0R: "Come again?"

Hulk Bird: "Before we split up, you said that in case some pranksters or anything else bad took our walkie-talkies, we needed to make a secret code to make sure we'd know who's who."

CR34T0R: "Oh right. Uh…MARVEL-RIO."

Hulk Bird: "Alright. That's correct."

CR34T0R: "Thank you. Alright, now what's this about the haunted house—?"

Before he could finish, Nightfly turned off his walkie-talkie.

Nightfly: "That's not really him, is it?"

Hulk Bird: "Nope. If it was then we would've remembered it was KJ who had the idea for the secret code."

Nightfly: "Yet he sounds like C, and how did he password right?"

Hulk Bird: "I don't know. But I think we'll have to worry about that later. We're here."

Their train came to a stop, and when they saw what was at their destination…

Both: "Holy Frankenstein!"

They and many other OCs were gathered at the front of the haunted house, and it was a mess. The entire place was shaking like a baby that came a broken merry go round and Orlando's Wonder Works. There were even these loud familiar screeches.

Nightfly: "Whoa."

Hulk Bird: "Yeah. Nightfly, you stay out here. Until other superhero OCs show up, I want you to make sure no body gets in there while I try to find that Harley kid's friends."

Nightfly: "Okay, if you think you can handle it."

Hulk Bird: "Yep."

He cracked his knuckles (or feather tips) and slow walked to the haunted house until a large boom came out in front of him! An explosion of colorful light, and when Nightfly helped him get up from that push, they noticed a giant metal and plushie claw pop out from the door. Hulk got up and tried to punch it with his power of rage. But when he did it, he felt a sudden burst of pain.

Hulk Bird: "Ah! What the-?!"

Then the claw punched him off against a wall.

Nightfly: "Hulk!"

He ran to him, and thankfully he was okay.

Hulk Bird: "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Nightfly: "Good. What the heck happened?"

Hulk Bird: "I don't know. That thing was awfully strong. The metal in it...I couldn't even make a dent on it."

Nightfly: "Adamantium?"

Hulk Bird: "I doubt it. Any alloy like that is never that strong. Either way, I have to stop that thing now."

Nightfly: "Wait. I got an idea."

He took his wing and lead him to the other side of the haunted house. Where there were lockers to a bunch fire-fighting looking suits.

Hulk Bird: "These things seem pretty cool."

Nightfly: "Do you even know what those things are, Hulk?"

Hulk Bird: "Yes. One of them is mine now."

Nightfly: "Garrett built them. They're meant to help repair-men through tough challenges like this. And it may look now, but just wait until you put it on."

Hulk Bird: "Huh?"

Moments later, Hulk came out of an out-house wearing the suit. Nightfly was right. It look cool but seemed to geary and tight on Hulk.

Nightfly: "And it's all yours. Too bad it's a little too big for me so thanks, big buddy."

Hulk Bird: (slowly) "I hate you."

He walked towards the haunted house again, but not before making a small snap to the laughing Nightfly's head.

Nightfly: "Ouch."

Hulk continued walking and saved his rage as he could still hear Nightfly laughing. Nightfly soon dropped it as Hulk got it. He noticed some creepy faces by the windows. Those faces were the faces of the machines and animatronics that would scream something that sounded Five Nights in your face. Nightfly just continued his job on keeping everybody out, and began to hear these noises going on.

Animatronic: (ROAR!)

Hulk Bird: "Hey you! ROAR!"

Screaming, crashing, banging, ringing, bashing, and smashing. Those were the sounds that kept echoing from the house and Nightfly began to worry for Hulk. How's it possible that the machines malfunction and kidnap some citizens from the island? It was suppose to be a fun Halloween party not Scar your OCs for Life party. And no one could tell who made the best roars. The robots or Hulk. And the sound of everything became more intense when this next song played on the radio.

 _ **You hear the screeching of an owl,**_

 _ **You hear the wind begin to howl**_

 _ **Know there's zombies on the prowl!**_

 _ **And it's terror time again!**_

 _ **They got you running through the night**_

 _ **It's terror time again!**_

 _ **And you just might die of fright,**_

 _ **It's a terrifying time!**_

 _ **You hear the beating of your heart,**_

 _ **You know the screaming's gonna start**_

 _ **Here comes the really scary part!**_

 _ **'Cause it's terror time again,**_

 _ **They got you running through the night**_

 _ **It's a terrifying time!**_

 _ **Oh, you just might die of fright,**_

 _ **It's a terrifying time!**_

 _ **All the trees begin to moan**_

 _ **And the monsters grunt and groan,**_

 _ **Rooting faces full of slime**_

 _ **Don't you know it's terror time?**_

 _ **And it's terror time again,**_

 _ **They got you running through the night**_

 _ **Yes, it's a terrifying time!**_

 _ **Oh, you just might die of fright,**_

 _ **It's a terrifying time!**_

After the song ended, the inside of the entire house just exploded next! The outside structure was still intact but there was smoke flying out and no more screeches. Nightfly looked super worried until Hulk came out.

Nightfly: "Hulk!"

He helped prevent him from falling down.

Nightfly: "You alright?"

Hulk Bird: (weary) "Well..." (coughing out smoke) "I've covered in soot, this suit's destroyed, I took and served more beatings than I knew I could handle...and I couldn't find anyone else in there."

Nightfly: "What?"

Hulk Bird: "Yeah...I think...that Harley girl tricked us. And I'm more tired than mad. I will say this one thing...that was...terrifyingly smashing. Wow."

Then he lost Nightfly's grip and fell on his back.

Nightfly: "Hulk, Hulk, Hulk! Oh man. What's going on? Some girl brings us here on a wild goose chase, CR34T0R's walkie talkie's been stolen, and now Hulk's down. Gosh there's something wrong here. I better call the others."

So Nightfly used his walkie talkie, and was ready to give everybody else the big news, and what they couldn't see what that the macaw, Harley, watched the whole thing, and smiled with a creepy grin at a dark alley. There definitely something wrong going on and it just proved that Skyler was becoming more right.

* * *

 ** _Done, now if you guys if feeling impatient about when the next chapters come, then I've decided to write down what comes next at the bottom of my profile page. That you won't have to feel too tired of waiting for the whole thing to finish until I do publish the next ones._**


	6. The Next Slice of Trouble

**_Uh...never mind what I said about the writing the next chapters in the profile idea. One other thing; Monstervadim, I caught your review to my "Sudden Stop" note and I think you misunderstood me. Unless I change my mind and think of a good plot to it, I'm not gonna put Hulk Bird in "Restart Forever."_**

* * *

Ch.4

After that haunted-smashing-beatdown, Hulk Bird was tired out and Nightfly knew he had to call the others and warn them about something bad that was happening now. So he did, but there was a problem.

Nightfly: "Hey guys? This is Nightfly, calling the rest of the gang. Do you read me?"

Zach: "Copy that, Nightfly. It's me, Zach. How are the games going?"

Nightfly: (relieved) "Oh good. Uh the games have turned out fine but right now I have a problem. Hulk Bird's knocked out."

Zach: "What?"

Nightfly: "Yeah. The haunted house near the Doctor Who Section malfuncted with the animatronics going mad but thankfully Hulk took care of that."

Zach: "Okay, well—"

Nightfly: "Hang on that's not all. We also think that somebody stole C's walkie talkie. And there was also a girl named Harley who told us about the problem. It makes me now think that there are pranksters sneaking around."

Zach: "My gosh. Well, I think the best thing to do right now is to wait for Garrett's Herupas to come and help you. In the meantime me and the others will do our job and keep an eye out."

Nightfly: "O-Okay, just becareful. Nightfly out."

Zach: "See ya later tonight."

Zach turned off his radio and felt Strike pat his shoulder.

Strike: "Hey Zach, you okay?"

Zach: "Oh yeah. Nightfly just called saying there was a problem. But I doubt there's really much to worry about."

Strike: "Okay then."

Will: "Hey guys, come on! We're not done yet!"

They looked back and noticed Will waving to them which made them remember that they weren't done with their job yet. Going around whatever part of the island they can get to to check out the best decorations that'll fit the island's theme for the party. Zach got off from a tree stump that he was sitting on and he and Strike followed.

Will: "Alright. All the way past Super Brothers Ville and at the Avengers Town, the decorations look great."

Strike: "Yeah. And it's amazing that even the city buildings don't stop with them. You usually expect the street lights to have them all."

Will: "Uh-huh. By the way, Strike," (placed a wing around his shoulder) "How are you enjoying the island so far?"

Strike: "I love it. Despite being created and being here for only a few hours, it already feels like home."

Will: "Great. And just know if you need help with anything, C and Garrett won't be the only ones willing to help ya."

Strike: "Thanks."

The three continued walking and both felt like they had the best job. This was their first time celebrating Halloween on the island and believed that everyOC was going all in.

• Neon graffitis.

• Shadow illusions of the FNAF Gang in every dark alley.

• Batman and Nightmare Moons signals spotlighting in the sky.

• Giant balloons of King Kong and Godzilla wrestling.

• Holographic ghost images on the window.

And so many lights and home decores that would burn Christmas lights alive. Everything looked horrifically perfect for the party. And if there was any OC who seemed to enjoy it more than the rest, it was Zach. Both Will and Strike could tell that his face was full of it, but struggled trying to contain the excitement.

Will: "Alright, now don't get too excited. We haven't even seen half of the island yet."

Zach: "Yeah, I know. But come on, I'm the guy who loves halloween more than anybody. So-"

Strike noticed something wrong now as he looked up where Zach was looking too.

Will: "Zach, what's wrong?"

Zach: "Look."

He turned too and all three birds noticed something odd in the sky. From the distance it looked like a small spec but as it was getting closer...

Zach: "Oh my gosh. Everybody duck!"

Zach charged and pushed himself and his friends down. The spec came closer and revealed to be a scarlet macaw caring an electro ball. That guy had a dark sinister look on his face and seemed like he was about to cause trouble.

Sangers: (laughing) "Haha! Watch out everyone, SANGERS IS COMING RIGHT AT YA!"

After that, the scarlet, who called himself Sangers, threw the ball and one it landed on the street, it exploded before creating a small electric field. The three birds got up and noticed it.

Strike: "What the heck?"

Zach: "Guys move!"

Zach noticed Sangers about to drop another one so they moved out of the way again. Those balls were creating small EMP fields. They nearly shut down some of the lights.

Will: "Who in the world is that jerk!?"

Strike: "I'll find out. You guys make no one gets hit by those things."

Will and Zach understood and did what he said before Strike flew up and was ready to use his power to stop this trouble maker.

Strike: "It's obvious that Zach had a good reason to worry."

He kept zooming through, trying to catch Sangers, who had a small carrier of more balls to drop, but Strike had the advantage when it came to speed. He kept going and going, and was close to finally catching. But not before Sangers noticed.

Sanger: "Oh no, you don't, bag of bolts!"

Out from his carrier, he pulled out a small gun. After that, he faced Strike pulled the trigger. What came out though wasn't a bullet but a very powerful electric net. Strike couldn't move out of the way in time and got caught in it before being tasered. It was painful, even for him, and it caused him to stop flying. But while he was falling, he felt like the world around him was moving slowly as he got a good look at Sanger's face.

He was a scarlet macaw that almost looked like Roberto but older, and had a little scar that made his right eye all red while his left was normal and had a velvet color. He even had a sharp beak that had some cracks on the edge of it. This guy definitely had bad guy written all over it, even with the cackle he made next.

Sangers: (evil laugh)

Strike still felt the buzzing pain from the net and noticed how high he was. He was coming down fast like a nuclear bomb, so he gave himself a stern determined look and struggled to get the net off of him. It was painful, but Strike's super strength and ability to breathe fire, he broke and burned the whole thing to oblivion. After that, everyone (even Zach and Will) saw him coming down, but right before he could reach the surface, he opened up his wings and glided through the air, breaking his fall and ready to charge by Sangers, who was surprised to him come back so on.

Sangers: "Uh oh."

Strike: "Uh oh is right, mister! If you think a little shock like that is gonna stop me then you don't know me at all! Now, hear me roar, sucker!"

In fear, Sangers quickly flew from where he was hovering and tried getting away but Strike was still catching up to him.'

Sanger: (rage) "Grr! See if you can catch me while I have these!"

He reached into his carrier again and pulled out mechanical wings.

Strike: "What-? Oh no, I recognize those things."

Sangers: "That's right! Come on and see if you can catch me!"

His put on the wings, and when they activated, he became faster than Strike. It was looked like it was a challenge but Strike didn't back down from that. He used his speed and tried to catch him. Everyone in the section saw them and hoped that Strike would win as this next song played on the radio.

 ** _Well, I was movin' at the speed of sound  
Head spinnin', couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was goin' down, yeah, yeah  
Where I been; well, it's all a blur  
What I was lookin' for I'm not sure  
Too late and didn't see it coming, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _Then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But I can't walk away_**

 ** _Somehow I couldn't stop myself  
I just wanted to know how it felt  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on, yeah, yeah  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened  
Where we're headed  
There's just no knowin', yeah, yeah_**

 ** _And then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But I can't walk away_**

 ** _Your face, your eyes  
Are burnt into me  
You save me, you gave me  
Just what I need  
Oh, just what I need_**

 ** _And then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But I can't walk away_**

 ** _Then I crashed into you  
And then I crashed into you  
And then I crashed into you  
And then I crashed into you  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
But I can't walk away_**

Through the whole song, it turned out to be a wild ride for both the flying birds, and a show for the observing audience of Avengers Town. It was horrifically cool, and every second of it kinda looked like either a flying Star Wars or Harry Potter battle. For a bird trying to stop a bad guy for the first time, Strike appeared to be an expert. He was all focused and Sangers was just being both scared and cocky.

Strike: (grunting) "You can't keep flying, twerp!"

Sangers: "Twerp!? We'll see about that!"

Sangers reached the back of his metallic wings and tried hitting a sequence on its console. Doing so just made him go faster, and it made Strike worried so he quickly pulled his walkie talkie.

Strike: "Guys! Zach! Will! I think he's getting close to the borders! See if you can get there and find a way to stop this maniac!"

Zach: "Copy that!"

Zach and Will followed. Amongst everyone in the crowd, the green cheek conure and blue macaw were were only ones in the crowd running until they started flying too. They stayed below, trying to not draw attention like the others. Then Will noticed something.

Will: "Zach! You see that flag pole up ahead!?"

Zach: "Yeah!?

Will: "We go towards it! And on my mark, you grab the bottom and we both tear it at the same time!"

Zach nodded to that. They both flew towards the flag pole, and when they made it, Zach grabbed the bottom of the flag and Will grabbed the top.

Will: "Now!"

They tore the flag from the pull and quickly flew to another spot near the border of the section.

Will: "Okay. Zach, follow my lead."

They flew to a dark alley next, where there were these two metal bars, and Will signaled Zach to tie one end of the flag to one of the bars. He did so and Will tied the other end, and then he spotted a big rock to use. Zach noticed what he was doing.

Zach: "You wanted to build a slingshot?"

Will: "Yep. Oh! Get behind me, they're coming!"

Zach got behind Will and they saw Strike and Sangers reaching the borders. If Sangers made it to the next section then he would have a better advantage at trying to hide. Strike looked like he was still trying his best to catch him and didn't seem tired. So as they got close, Will readied the slingshot and aimed at Sangers.

Will: "Alright. Get ready, jerkwad, cause I'm at ya. And...HA!"

He released it and the rock came flying towards Sangers. But Will made sure to aim and time the shot right, because the rock wasn't flying towards Sanger's head, it flew straight up and hit Sanger's metallic wings. Doing that created a shock and a big burst because of the last electro balls he was carrying.

Zach: "Whoa. Now that's what I call a bullseye."

Will: "You got that right!"

Will gave Zach a friendly punch to the shoulder and noticed the electro burst. After that, Sangers began to fall hard but Strike dove down and caught him before he could hit the ground and dropped him down slowly and safely.

The other two ran and made it to where Strike was and saw him pin down the now barbecued scarlet macaw.

Sangers: "Okay...(cough)...you caught me."

Strike: "Ya dang right we did."

Will: "Strike, you alright."

Strike: "Yeah. That was actually the most fun I've had all night."

Zach: "Hmm...now, who the heck is this guy?"

Sangers: "My name is Sangers."

Strike: "Okay, Sangers, what exactly is your problem? Why did you shoot those balls, almost electrocuting everyone?"

Sangers: (chuckling) "What, it's halloween. Can't a bird have a little fun!?" (choking)

Strike was gripping on his throat just a little bit until he let go.

Strike: "That's not funny, man. You could've seriously hurt people with those things."

Sangers: "Hurt? Please. We're not people, we're OCs. Characters who were made to be put in stories and do nothing but follow the orders of the wise guys who made us. Thankfully that won't last after tonight."

Will: "What are you talking about?"

Sangers: (chuckling) "Oh you don't know? Well you'll soon find out as soon as-"

He couldn't finish his saying because after a split second, he got shot in the neck with a trank-dart that electrocuted him unconscious. The shock caused Strike to let go.

Strike: "What the-? Hey look!"

Strike looked and noticed a black figure holding a trank-gun in his hand. The others noticed and seemed surprised as the figure ran.

Will: "Was that, C?"

Strike: "I don't know but we should go after him?"

Zach: "What about Sangers?"

Strike: "The Herupas will take care of him, come on!"

The three flew and everyone who saw the show actually cheered when it was over, right before they decide to continue on with their own halloween business. With this going on, this made almost everyone in the gang begin to worry about what's going on.

* * *

 ** _Done! Finally! My gosh, one of the reasons why I'm looking forward to graduation is because once school is out of my hair, I'll time to finish more chapters (sort of). Now, as you all know, Halloween is next week and I hope you will have one heck of a spooky time, and not to freak you all out or anything, but if you guys ever have a dream about a black figure showing you funky illusions and halloweeny stuff like that...(Dracula impression)...do not expect that to be me and my tricks. Hahaha..._**

 ** _One more note: Sangers belongs to_** ** _Lukhas TheSpixMacaw_**


	7. Magical Shot

_**Hey guys! Now I know we are way past done with Halloween but not with this story and just because the occasion's over, it doesn't mean we can't get into the spirit of things. So enjoy.**_

* * *

Magical Shot

All the way at the other of the island, near the Rio section, while it was still the night of Halloween, Skyler the Elf Owl and KJ the Blue Jay were together on one of the town's highest buildings, hoping to do their part at starting the best firework show in the entire island. Both girls were having a good time talking until they got the call from Strike and the others on their walkie talkies mentioning the situation going on.

KJ: "Say what?!"

Strike: "Yeah!"

Will: "It's nuts, isn't it?"

Zach: "First Nightfly called us saying there was a problem with the haunted house which soon caused Hulk Bird to go out cold, and then C's walkie talkie gets stolen. Then we met a wacko macaw named Sangers trying to terrorize people."

Skyler: "My gosh. Do you guys want us to come and help?"

Strike: "No, no. Me and the others will be taking care of that stranger. We haven't lost of him yet. And we're only telling you this as a warning."

Will: "Yeah, so in the meantime you two just stay where you are and you can do your part for the festival. We'll take care of these guys and let the Herupas do the rest. We're not gonna let some punk ruin all of everyOC's work."

Skyler: "Well…okay. We'll stay here and get ready for the show."

KJ: "And be on the lookout incase these mysterious pranksters come to us."

Strike: "Good. Stay safe, girls. Bye."

They turned off their walkie talkies and the girls went about their business, sitting and hangin' by the large fireworks machines. They wouldn't let the situation slip their heads for even a second. For the machine itself was machine, looked like something a gamer would witness in the De Blob game and wanna easily mess with everyday. It was amazing and put up a perfect show.

KJ: "Pranksters? My gosh, Skyler I think you were right about your suspicions."

Skyler: "I didn't wanna be right. I just wanted to be cautious and hoped there wouldn't be any trouble for anyOC at this party."

KJ: "Me too. But here's to hoping that the guys are just doing the best they can. Especially Garrett and C, wherever the heck they are."

Skyler: "Yeah…oh and speaking of the guys, KJ what exactly do you think of Strike?"

KJ: "Strike? (Giggling)…I like him. I gotta admit for a new OC he's pretty cool with his powers and style, which makes me wonder what his other creator is like. (Giggling)…Maybe he wouldn't mind hanging out with us and the others when the party's over."

Skyler: "I'd like that. And KJ, thanks for wanting to hang out with me on this. It's nice to spend some time with another friend."

KJ: "No problem. I just hope our time will be smooth enough to not have meet that Harley girl that the others were talking about."

Skyler: "Uh ditto. But let's not jinx it. I just wanna enjoy this moment of doing nothing but resting and talking."

KJ: "Uh-huh,"

So the two girls just continued talking and were grateful for the fact that nothing would bother the two friends. The party was still going and they could see everybody having a good time which wasn't hard to see or even tough to enjoy. They laughed at seeing the Trollhunters OCs jugging in too much soda, the Looney Toon OCs were wrestling with the FrankenDummies, and many more different OCs were having a good time without any problems.

After another hour passed, the girls were still next to the fireworks machine and yet were still focused on the rest of the gang trying to contact them. It was all quiet with nothing to report except worries for the girls that were beginning to grow.

Skyler: "Hello? Will? Nightfly? Anyone there?"

KJ: "Still nothing?"

Skyler: "No. I can't even get anything from Forrest or Jugal and the radio's still playing. Gosh even if everything was fine the fear of things going down hill just can't seem to slip away."

KJ: "Mutual. Man, Halloween is meant to be the world's holiday of fear, and I only fear for our friends. It's almost like-"

Skyler: "What?"

KJ: "Hang on a minute. Something's…"

Her warrior senses were tingling, and they were strong because when KJ turned around, she noticed a shadowy macaw carrying a mallet and about to whack them, but with KJ's reflexes she dodged it and pushed Skyler away so she wouldn't get hurt.

Harley: "Aw dang. I missed. But not for long!"

The macaw screamed in a maniacal tone and repeatedly kept trying to whack the girls, but they dodged every time and tried to fight back.

Skyler: "Who. The heck. Are you?!"

Harley: "Like you bird brains don't you. Well all I can say is that I'm the physico who's gonna make the boss proud of me for making his party a success!"

KJ: (whispering) "Boss? C?" (yells) "Run!"

The girls moved away again and tried fighting back. Harley was strong with her mallet, almost making a close shot every time but KJ and Skyler had talents of their own too. They not only had plenty of courage but KJ had a bow and arrow, and Skyler had magic powers to help shield herself. The two used them to fight on and hard, making it difficult for the macaw, Harley, to handle. The whole fight was a big boom, bang, smack, and anything that would make it look like an Injustice game match. Skyler continued using her powers to stop the mallet and KJ used her arrows to damage it. Yet despite their efforts, Harley wouldn't go down, and the fight continued when the new song that started playing.

 _ **Oh murmur now you've gently**_

 _ **Oh you've been on my mind**_

 _ **And you're riding on science and you're using time to bind**_

 _ **I'm going into sweat shock**_

 _ **Come and lay your hands down on the bodies of the weak**_

 _ **Come and press our tongues now to the words no man should speak**_

 _ **Black candles are your burning. Are you blown against the wind?**_

 _ **I've come to bear, I've come to bear the lower keys of Solomon**_

 _ **I'm going into sweat shock**_

The adrenaline of that song just made Harley go nuttier. Making her finally hit Skyler.

Skyler: "Aw!"

She screamed while flying and then hit the machine.

KJ: "Skyler!"

That attack only made KJ mad so she continued her attempt to shoot her, and while that went on Skyler got up, feeling light-headed until she noticed the fireworks machine. She smiled with the thought of a great plan. By getting up and using own strength, she turned the machine around and aimed it at the others.

Skyler: "KJ! Move!"

KJ turned and at instant she realized her plan and jumped out of the way. Harley looked confused but when she saw it too, all she did was gulp and feared the worst.

Harley: "Oh Credo, no."

KJ: "Credo?"

Then Skyler turned on the machine, and it blasted out its first colors. Pushing Harley out and launching her to the first bursting of the fireworks show. It started with actual flying colors, and everyone down below cheered because they thought the show just started. Already the entire thing was amazing.

Pumpkins, creepers, skeletons, and more stuff showed up in the sky from the power of fireworks. Then the girls both just laid on the ground from exhaustion.

Skyler & KJ: (breathing heavily)

KJ: "Wow. Skyler…(heavy breathing)…that…was…awesome."

Skyler: "Thanks. And thanks for helping me out there."

KJ: "Sure. Girl power, right?"

Skyler: "Girl power." (Giggling)

They wing-bumped and watched the rest of the show going on. Just one shot from that machine and millions of fireworks just come out.

KJ: "Hey do you think that girl will be alright?"

Skyler: "I think so. Like every OC, she can't be killed unless their creators decide that. So I think she'll be alright."

KJ: "Hmm. Also did anything about what she said seem weird to you?"

Skyler: "What do you mean?"

KJ: "I mean what she actually said. Before you blasted she said 'Oh Credo no'."

Skyler: "Credo? Hold on, you don't think she actually meant-"

Credo: "Me? Yes!"

The girls jumped and noticed a tall shadow man behind them. They were gonna fly but the man grabbed them by the neck and bopped their heads together, knocking them out. Things looked pitched black for them until a while later, when Skyler opened her eyes and noticed something.

Skyler: (weary) "Uh…what the…what the?!"

She was wide awake and noticed that she was in one of the offices at the Show-Wonder-Dome. Not only that, she saw herself and every one of her friends tied up and unconscious. Forrest, Jugal, Hulk Bird, Nightfly, Will, Zach, and KJ. She even noticed Strike next to her but he looked like he was barely waking up.

Skyler: "Strike? Hey Strike, are you okay?"

Strike: "Huh? What? Skyler, is that you?"

Skyler: "Yeah, are you alright? What happened to everyone?"

Strike: "Ugh…I-I don't know. The last thing I remember was that…(wide awake)…me, Zach, and Will were chasing this stranger after dealing with Sangers. It was another hard chase but then the Herupas showed up and…"

Skyler: "And what?"

Strike: "They looked like they were attacking us instead of that stranger."

Skyler: "What? That's impossible. Garrett created the Herupas to help him and everyone, they aren't meant to attack us."

Strike: "I know but I also know what I saw. But what about everyone else? How is the gang all here?"

Skyler: "I don't know but what I do remember is that KJ and I were knocked out by-"

The two heard footsteps and Skyler replaced her face of worry with a great scowl with who they saw coming.

Skyler: "Credo."

Credo: "You guessed it."

He appeared out of the shadow, showing his face and stupid Darth Vader knock-off suit.

Strike: "Credo? You mean Garrett's evil doppelganger?"

Credo: "Right again. And don't forget the former ruler of the Black Navy Empire. Though I'm amazed at how you recognized me just like. I thought you were gonna assume that I am your Garrett."

Skyler: "Yeah? Well take a hint, hasbeen. We're not oblivious enough to fall for that double game."

Strike: "Plus, I think C also once told us that unlike Garrett, you don't have that G birthmark on your left hand. And you are very lousy with impressions."

Credo: "Oh ha ha ha. If you two honestly think that's funny, then wait until you get a load of what I have in stored for this party tonight."

Skyler: "What? Hang on. You're the reason why that girl came after me and KJ, aren't you?"

Credo: "Oh Harley? Yeah, but however her plan was to sabotage the fireworks machine not terrorize you guys. Though I have to say she did do a good job with tiring you out, and same goes for Sangers for trying giving everyone a horrific showing."

Strike: "Oh great. Are there any other twisted OCs that we should know about?"

Credo: "Oh yeah. So many, many, many more. But they however are gonna be saved for later when the party gets really interesting."

Skyler: "What? Come on, Credo, just spill it. Just tell us your plan because if you don't, we'll still get out of here, beat you and your princess pasi down hard and save everyOC for whatever you have up your clownish sleeves."

Strike: (sassy whistle) "I'd listen to her if I were you."

Credo: "Haha. You guys got spunk, I like that. But unfortunately, whatever teamwork plan you have, it won't be enough to stop me. Oh and if you're wondering where C is, let's just say he's a bit worse than tied up for the moment. And even with his powers, it wouldn't be enough. So bye."

Then at the last minute, an anchor dropped down from the sky and made a whole on the ceiling. They also noticed the sound and spotlight of a large helicopter, making Credo smile before grabbing onto the rope from the anchor.

Credo: "Happy halloween, twerps. Oh, and incase you all get lonely, I've brought a friend who's just so hungry for some company right now."

Then while holding onto the robe, Credo flew off with the helicopter. Skyler and Strike were really ticked off.

Skyler: "Grr! We have to stop him!"

Strike: "No argument here! Hang on, I think I can get us out of these restraints."

He tried by using metallic wings to slowly cut the ropes.

Skyler: "I hope so. And I hope we can wake everyOC up before Credo unravels his stupid games."

Strike: "Yeah. Wait, what did he mean when he said he brought a friend here?"

At that second, the two heard a growl, a very creepy and nasty one.

So Strike quickly worked to get the ropes, when they noticed that out of the shadows came…

Strike: "Is that Lizard Boy?"

Skyler: (gulp) "I think so. And he does look hungry."

Lizard Boy looked massive and bruised, and drooling with a snake tongue. He was known to be a monster but the way he looked made a totally new subject. So at the last minute, they tried to get out and then Lizard Boy pounced high up to them, reaching for his prey, and making the two birds fear that it might be it for them and the OCs they wanted to protect.

* * *

 _ **To be continued, of course. Yeah! First chapter I've ever made in 2018! Woo-Hoo! And I hope that last scene spices things up a bit. Oh and Skyler, I hope you're okay with your OC having these kind of magic powers for this story. Since there's not much of a description on her I had to at least make something, and it's just for this.**_

 _ **And to SummerKitty09, I know that you left quite a while ago but all I can say is that I hope you're seeing this and like it, and like everyone, I hope you'll have a good year.**_

 _ **And a note to that song: "Sweat Shock" by J. Roddy Walston and the Business.**_


	8. One Chance, Many Surprises

_**More Halloweeny fun, and with a change in how the lines are formed. Let me know what you think of this as it continues.**_

* * *

One Chance, Many Surprises

Lizard Boy. A large green humanoid reptile, shedding hair, drooling tongue, scarful looking arms and claws, and sharp fangs. Just a single glance of his appearance could give adults nightmares, and he was just the right kind of monster for Credo to leave behind at the Wonder Dome's stage so he could eat Skyler, Strike, and the rest of the OC Gang (who were still unconscious). Skyler was trying to brave from looking at LB but deep inside she was screaming and wanted to face the thing bothering her. Strike felt the same way as he continued to cut the ropes out, but once the monster pounced out, they both feared the worst, thinking it was the end.

Until the rope finally got sheared, and Strike was free. LB was still in the air so Strike stood tall and quickly blew fire up at the monster's face. He was in flames, causing him to shriek and land on a far spot behind them.

"Alright!" Strike yelled with confidence and turned his attention back to the elf owl. "Okay buddy. Now it's time to get you out." "No wait. Try waking up Hulk Bird first. He might be the only one to take down Scales a little easily." "Good point. And I'll try to make it quick!" He went to Hulk, noticing the others still tied up and unconscious. He and Skyler also saw Lizard Boy still burning up and struggling but tried using his healing factor to stop the pain. Skyler worked on getting herself out and Strike shook Hulk to wake him up. "Yo! Hulk! Come on, buddy, wake up, we need you! Like right now!" He kept shaking him repeatedly, beginning to think that it was all for nothing. But then Hulk actually opened his eyes and looked weary before saying "Huh? What the…?" "Hulk? Hey Hulk, it-" Before Strike tried to finish his friendly greetings, Hulk Bird suddenly got mad and yelled "Strike?!" Then used his super strength to break the ropes. "Whoa." "You darn right, Strike! Now what's the big idea with trying to wake me up from a na-?!"

Unexpectedly, Lizard Boy pounced on him. He had Hulk on the ground. "Oh right. Grr! Okay, you wanna go, Pascal?!" Hulk kicked him off. Both super creatures were armed at each other and tried fighting.

"Well I think that worked out that better than we thought." Strike said as he went back to Skyler. "Hold still." He started cutting her restraints until she was free. "Thanks. What kind of ropes were those?" "I have no idea but let's work on getting the others out." They both stood up and tried waking everybody up. Hulk was still busy trying to pummel LB. He gave him every good punch on the face, kick to the chest, and bash to the arms. It was a tough battle, almost like that time when he fought that Abomination parrot nine years ago.

Author's Note: _**Again, I know we're way past Halloween but it hasn't ended in this story yet, which takes place in 2017. 2017 - 2008 = 9.**_

The two continued fighting. Then Forrest became the first to wake. "Huh? Hey! What's going on?" He panicked, Strike got to him. "It's alright, it's alright. Just hold on." He cut his ropes before Hulk gave LB a sonic boom punch.

"Grr! Ha!" Then he threw him across the stage. "Now I'm glad Pixar didn't make that Newt flick." "Whoa." Forrest looked a little shocked from since he was still an animal lover. The hit was good enough to knock out the monster and it gave everyOC a chance to wake everybody else up until they were. "What the heck is going on?" Jugal asked. "Credo. Credo is what's going on. He was able to go around the island and convince many villain OCs to help him sabotage all of our work." Skyler explained, then Strike, "We don't what else he maybe planning. But whatever it is it's obviously not good."

Hulk, "Credo? Oh. Grr, I've heard of that pipsqueak copycat before. Hmm, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready to kick some serious-"

"Hey on." Nightfly stopped him. "For one thing, how can you call a guy like that pipsqueak and most of us are almost as big as half of a human's arm. And second, despite all of our capabilities I don't think we waltz up against him without a plan."

"Fine. What is the plan then?"

"I think I got an idea." Said Will before the gang faced him. "Skyler, you said that Credo was trying to influence villain OCs to help him, right? So why not even the odds?" Everybody looked like they were listening well to that good idea. "If he convinces villains to join him, then we convince heroes to join us. And it's probably good enough after what Sangers said."

Hulk asked, "Who's Sangers?"

Zach explained, "This crazy scarlet scarface macaw we chased a while ago. When we stopped him, he was saying awfully weird things. Going on about how we're not real people."

"Just characters following scripts made by the folks who made us. And how…that way of life, I think, won't last for long." Will finished.

KJ, "That doesn't sound right. That almost sounds like he's planning on doing something to the folks in the real world."

"Right. That's what I believed too for a bit there's no way that could be possibly, right?"

Nightfly, "Right. No fictional character has the power to actually enter the real world."

"Okay. But who knows what he has up his sleeves. He did once have an empire that was planning on conquering the entire 'All Worlds' multiverse."

Skyler, "Hmm…well either way, we can't stand around and debate what can and can't do. We all need to go now."

Strike, "Right. But this time, if we're do this we need to do together and not separate."

"Got it." Everyone responded. They were all in for the plan and tied up Lizard Boy before walking out of the Wonder Dome together. The stage ceiling had a large hole, the seats in the audience side were all busted, and the walls around them didn't look any better. The nine heroes together took a good look around and hoped that with how quiet things outside sounded, things would just look okay. But once Strike became the first to open the door…their hopes were in complete vain. Everything in the city section looked like a Godzilla warzone. Buildings were on fire and falling apart, and there tons of OCs outside fighting each other. The image of it all wasn't pretty. It even made Hulk say, "Okay. I'm thinking that Darth Vader Reject knocked us out for a lot longer than we thought." Then a large explosion, making the nine dive for cover.

Zach, "Okay! We're gonna find a way to hide reach Credo now!" He yelled because of how loud the booming was.

"Guys, look!" Jugal pointed to a small flock of Herupas flying in the air and attacking many of the airborne hero OCs. "Oh man. Whatever Credo's up to I know for sure that it involves corrupting Garrett's machines."

"How's that even possible?" Skyler asked, being the one to get up. "The Herupas, as well as COMP and every other one of Garrett's gadgets are run by Timeless Energy. Nothing can-" Before she finished, a ginormous hologram appeared on top of the city. It was me! I was about to make a dramatic appearance to everyone on Fanfiction Island, and strangely I seemed to everyone's eyes for mine through my mask lens were bright orange.

"C?" Skyler whispered.

Nightfly, "Thank goodness."

"Hello everybody!" I yelled out to everyOC, enough to hurt their ears. "As you knuckleheads may all know, my name is C-R-3-4-T-0-R! What does that spell? CR34T0R! Hahaha! Okay, okay, now look. As you can all see, things all around you for yourselves, your homes, and loved ones aren't looking too great. But there's really no need to worry about that. Because, since it is Halloween Night I have decided to make some changes for the island. And not just for occasion, I'm talking about permanent wise."

My words began to scare the gang, not getting any good vibes whatsoever. "And these changes involve me giving the island away! Ooh ( _ **whispering**_ ) bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? ( _ **Joker impression**_ ) Hehehe! But yeah. I'm giving my island, aka the forever home of every fanfiction OC on earth, to someone else. It turns out that having the power to watch over all of these characters have become so boring and lousy that I realized I was sick and tired of it all and wanted to take a vacation all to myself. Now I know that this might all break your tiny hearts but don't worry. You folks won't be lonely. I'm giving the island to someone who's more responsible of taking care of place. So ladies and gentleOCs! Put your arms, wings, claws, and whatever you guys use as limbs, together and give it up for…"

 **!CREDO!**

The gang and every other good OC on the entire island had their jaws dropped down. I pointed straight to him and continued, "Oh yeah! The former leader of the Black Navy Empire and wicked doppelganger of space-timeless-man Garrett will be taking care of all of you. And the same goes for his loyal followers as well. Credo and his team will incharge of all the security, order, and anything that they think is fun. So I (don't) hope you enjoy your new loving life while they're in the hands of these picky-picky-picky badies, haha." I finished that message with a creepy tone, and Credo looked like he gave me a good close camera cut punch to my face.

Then said "Thank you very much for that, you creative twit. Now ladies and gentleMEN, as of tonight, I promise you all that I will be taking care of each and every one of you. I know you're not exactly fond of the idea of a villain be in charge but as long as you behave no really danger will ever come to any of you. In fact, your feelings about me will very much change for the better after tonight, when me and every villain OC will make sure that you and every character who is considered fictional will never have to worry about your creators making sure you 'follow the script' ever again!" He made a maniacal laugh, and the gang heard many other laughs soaring around. Those all came from every evil OC.

Credo continued, "But first it starts with taking out every character that would get in our way. Unless they decide to join our cause, every good and selfless soul will be stopped by all of us. And that includes Jewel Millenn, Mikka, Scott, Danny, sure as heck Garrett, and CR34T0R's little OC Squad in case they're not already lizard bait. Everyone who wants to follow me to conquest will do their job in stopping them. So good luck to you goody lackies. And enjoy what maybe the last good song you'll ever hear." He stopped speaking and played a radio remix to a decade old song that fit the situation perfectly.

 _ **( "It's Our House Now" from Mickey's House of Villains )**_

 _ **Right you are, Mickey. It's Halloween, you know, and with just the right touch**_

 _ **This could be quite the place**_

 _ **Full of wholesome, happy faces**_

 _ **Hanging out**_

 _ **Killing time**_

 _ **Where everyone's a friend of mine**_

 _ **Inside this evil joint**_

 _ **Every guest get to the point**_

 _ **This day will live in infamy**_

 _ **(tick, tock, tick, tock)**_

 _ **The House of Mouse is history**_

 _ **It's our house now**_

 _ **It's our house now**_

As it was starting to go through, one scared OC yelled out, hey there they are! Someone grab them!" The nine OCs noticed him and decided to fly away.

Zach, "Oh great, we're fugitives now and I think Credo has C under some sort of mind control!"

Jugal, "Yeah but we can't think about that right now. We need to get to wherever that broadcast took place so we can make a new message and get everybody to join us instead!"

Strike, "I hope that will work!"

Skyler, "It's got to!"

KJ, "Yeah! This job's just getting started!"

Hulk Bird, "The first thing to know about being heroes is that we can't give up when it comes to doing something right!"

Forrest, "I agree!"

Nightfly, "Then what are we just chit chatting around for?!"

Will, "It's show time!"

 _ **You've had your fun**_

 _ **You've made your play**_

 _ **But every rodent has his days**_

 _ **It's our house now**_

 _ **Down and dirty**_

 _ **It's our house now**_

 _ **Me hearty**_

 _ **What a place for breakin' bread**_

 _ **Hate your neighbors**_

 _ **Off with heads!**_

 _ **It's our house now**_

 _ **What a party**_

 _ **Join the fun with no regrets**_

 _ **Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!**_

 _ **Get those puppies!**_

 _ **Game over, Mickey!**_

 _ **Hit the road, Minnie!**_

 _ **Take a hike, Chickies!**_

 _ **It's our house now**_

 _ **Don't bother comin' back**_

 _ **!IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW!**_

Things were looking much worse by the minute but neither one of them wanted to give up. Strike was trying to trace the origin of Credo's broadcast, and he and every other member of the team flew through sky while also fighting other airborne characters. Going the toughest situations and did their best not to break. This was a job for heroes like those nine characters.

* * *

 _ **Big trouble for this little gang of good characters. And just to make sure no one jumps to conclusions, NO WAY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE WOULD I WILLINGLY BECOME IN LEAGUE AN EVIL CREEP LIKE CREDO. I am no supervillain, but you guys will get to see who the real heroes are as they work on saving every fictional character and every real character.**_

 _ **So get ready when you can.**_


	9. Fighters, Through and Through

_**The heroes continue going through. Let's see here…after this, there will still be its continuation, as well as Samurai Al's. From there comes…**_

• _**Fly - "About the HU Gang…"**_

• _**The Last Blue Macaws on Earth - Ch.3**_

• _**Ask C - Arsenal Saga**_

• _**T8ECR34TOR's Classics - "Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom"**_

• _**T8ECR34TOR's Classics - "Rio Life: Great Family, Great Responsibility"**_

• _**Fanfiction Island**_

• _**My Little Disney Pony**_

• _**Life of Love and Pure of Heart**_

• _**The Stories of Harry and Annabelle**_

• _**Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily**_

• _**A Few Sweet Times**_

• _**Rio: A New Kind of Story**_

• _**Restart Forever**_

 _ **Please don't expect all of them to be in that order. And speaking of "New Kind of Story", I said that I wouldn't be publishing anything new out of that until I've finished making Chapter 32. I haven't even started with number 29 yet and I may not have too good ideas yet so if you guys are at all wishing to share some then you are more than welcomed to display them in the reviews here or in NKS.**_

 _ **But for now, you may enjoy this.**_

* * *

Fighters, Through and Through

Up in the sky, in the continuing night of Halloween, the OC gang of nine heroes were fighting the many villains on their tail. Strike was trying to trace Credo's radio signal while his friends were protecting him in the air. Many airborne villain OCs were trying to fight them off, all because they wanted to follow Credo and his plan.

Vulture trolls, symbiotic robots, and werewolves with wings. Many of them were fighting the heroes but did everything they could to fight them too. And they did it great!

Skyler used her magic to blast them away and protect Strike.

Forrest, who'd usually prefer being a pacifist, used his hooves to kick them hard in the face and chest.

Jugal and Nightfly both used their sharp claw ninja skills to scratch the villains on the back and very hard.

Will and Zach did the same but also added a lot of kicks and punches.

KJ used her arrows to shoot the robots down and scare the werewolves.

Hulk Bird…did better smashing than anyOC gave him credit for. Punching, kicking, robot tearing, wolf whining, and such.

They had their own words of actions.

"Grr! Come on, gang! Let's SMASH the stuffing out of these big turkeys!"

"I hate symbiotes!"

"Stone for skin, my hyde!"

"You're next, fido!"

"Feel the burn!"

"Slice and dice!"

"Get ready to see the big green machine!"

"Here's feather in your eye!"

"HI-YAH!"

Author's Note: _**Hey Vadim, I'd like to ask, have you ever seen the series "Agents of SMASH"? (One of the best Hulk series yet, btw)**_

They all fought and didn't show any sign of giving up. Cool to imagine but brutal to witness for those characters. Anger and spunk. Pound and pow. Heroes vs villains. Then at one big instant, a shot went off. It took out the robots and vultures. More went off and not one of them hit the gang. It was enough to scare the wolves away and make the others fall hard. "What the heck was that?" Zach questioned until Will pointed "Look! Is that…Mikka? And-and Demetrius?" He noticed only two humans, and they weren't ordinary humans they were the member of the original Gang, Garrett and COMP's team. Knowing who they were, the birds decided to hover down and meet 'em.

"Mikka and Demetrius? You're Garrett's friends, aren't you?" Skyler asked them. Demetrius first responded "Yep. Sorry for the shooting, it was the only way to reach you guys." "It's okay."

Will, "Yeah. And so far I think our situation is getting better. We were on our way to find Credo (wherever he is), fought a bunch of monsters that were trying to stop us, and then got saved by a martial arts master and world inventor."

Mikka chuckled. "That would be a good way of putting it. But wait, do you guys actually know where Credo is?"

Jugal, "No. We have our friend Strike trying to find that radio signal from his previous broadcast."

KJ, "Speaking of which, did you guys see that little show?"

Mikka, "We did. Gosh. And here I thought that piece of turd Credo was freaky when he cloned us."

"Did you just call the evil version of Garrett a piece of turd?"

"Yes. And despite the resemblance, that hasbeen is not Garrett."

Hulk, "Speaking of Garrett now, where is the tough guy and the rest of your superhero posi?"

Demetrius, "First off, we're not exactly superheroes like before and second, we don't know. Danny, Scott, and the others are helping many of the unfortunate OCs that got hurt from the first building collapsing in Aincrad 3. And Garrett hasn't been seen since that _Thriller_ performance. No one's seen him."

Will, "Maybe Credo got him?"

"Maybe. Either way we need to stop Credo."

Nightfly, "No kidding. If he's actually planning on having every bad OC join him to somehow take out all of the authors in the real world, then we're gonna be in more trouble than we are now."

"Take out all of the author's?"

"We'll explain later."

"Well in that case…hey Strike? Do you mind if I help you out with the tracing process?"

"Not at all. I could use another super genius to help me out, so thanks."

"No problem. Oh and Strike, welcome to your new home. I'm just sorry your first night turned out to be like this."

"Thanks again. And I don't really care about that. I just wanna make sure everybody here and in the real world will be safe."

Everybody heard Strike's words and were glad to see that he had spunk like that. Spirit like that was what made everyone still stand tall. So with that in mind, everyone spent their next time together walking through the city to find the perfect spot to trace the signal, and either hide from the bad guys that tried to kill them or stop the ones that were trying to hurt the defenseless civilians. That large fight went on for a couple of hours and nobody got tired. In fact, having Mikka and Demetrius as assets helped them fight through even harder. Though Hulk Bird, of course, thought differently since he believed in himself as the strongest bird there was. But didn't complain. Especially if it still meant smashing the bad guys and saving the good ones.

Things outside however still didn't look good as the gang were inside the empty office room of a taller building. The windows were broken, the walls had scorch marks all over, and tables, vases, and other things were shattered. The whole place was a mess but at least it was quiet, and enough for Demetrius and Strike to work on finding the signal. "Man. This Credo's shifty." Strike said. Demetrius replied "You're telling me. But don't worry we'll stop him soon. Even an immortal man can't hide forever." "I thought Garrett once said he and the HU Gang took away his power of immortality." "Oh. Right, I forgot about that, haha. Though now that I brought it up, I do remember the time when Garrett finally told us that story. The story how Garrett got to assemble the craziest gang of familiar icons yet." "Oh yeah. I think he told us about that one personally too." They laughed a little. Still working on their job, they talked some of the stories that not only Garrett went through but the stories I made too. Everyone heard it and it brought up their spirits a little more.

Hulk tried not to pay attention for he was standing like a sentry statue with his wings crossed while looking out a broken window and seeing his view of the island in terror. He kept his spirits up the same as the others did but seemed to have a desire to stay focused on something else. So Skyler came up to him. She gave him a good pat and rub on the shoulder.

"Hey you doing okay, buddy?" She asked him gently.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem…a little distant."

"Well I am Hulk. Is that really a surprise? Sorry, I'm just trying to keep a lookout. I don't want anymore surprises coming to me or anyone on this team."

"Hmm. Thanks for showing that you care but let me just ask this: are you worried?"

"Me? Hmm. I'd be lying if I said no. Like you or Strike I guess I'm just concerned with everybody's well being."

"Well who isn't? Look, I can see that you care about protecting us, and maybe like all heroes you get those times when you feel like your own strength and power won't be enough. But just know that things will turn up. We'll get Credo and take down his new empire."

"I know. And I know that I think of myself as the strongest bird there is but I understand I am much stronger when I have a team with me."

"That's the spirit."

They both chuckled before Skyler gave him a friendly shaking hug, then Hulk gave her a soft punch to the shoulder. It hurt just a tiny bit but she could take it. So at that moment, everyone in the team seemed happy. The place still was burning but there were still folks trying to help. It was a moment of positive dwelling, until everybody heard a large explosion go off. The gang ran to where Hulk and Skyler were standing and saw where it came from.

One (equator) part of a large hotel exploded and burst into flames. "What the heck?" Hulk said and by looking closer he noticed "Guys! There are people in that floor!" Nightfly responded, "Oh my gosh, I think I can see that too. Strike, Demetrius. You two stay here and continue tracing that signal. Me and Hulk, and anybody else who can fly and wants to volunteer can help too." He ordered everyone in a firm and best tone, and they followed.

Skyler, Mikka, and Jugal stayed with the two while Nightfly, Forrest, Will, Zach, and KJ zoomed into the place with Hulk. The whole one floor was bursting with yellow, red, and orange. It was hot, burning, and bright with color and dark with smoke. But the gang were able to withstand it as they hovered down and spotted all the people under desks or backing away from the fire. "Everyone, come to us now!" Will got their attention and they listened. From the window they entered in, Will looked down noticed these futuristic fire trucks coming up to the floor. "Guys, there are some fire fighters coming! Let's help these guys get out first." "Right!" The others responded. Forrest and Hulk went around the floor to find other civilians. When they found some trapped in rooms, they both used their strengths to break down all the debris. KJ used her arrows and the rest of her arsenal to create zipplines for the people who would reach to the trucks. And Will, Nightfly, and Zach helped the people move to them. Things for all of them were still going rough. Until finally, they got most of the people out. "Is that everybody?" "I think so." Will and Nightfly spoke. Then a woman's scream went off. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Except for maybe that one." Hulk spoke to them, "You guys take of the ones on the truck while I handle this." He charged and the others went. Hulk raged through the wall and was able to reach closer to the source of the voice.

"Where are you?!" He called out. Then a large part of the ceiling fell, making him yell louder, "Where are you?!" Before seeing the victim. A large figure in a cloak. "Hey don't worry! My friends and I are gonna get you out of here. It's okay." He slowly walked up to the character and tapped its back before it stood up, showing itself to be very tall, and turning to show itself as Credo! He screamed and kicked Hulk Bird hard across the room. It was a hard kick. Making Hulk land hard on the ground.

Credo laughed taking off the cloak and said, "You and your friends are pathetically predictable. Like a moth to the flame. So far all night I've been telling the OCs to take down the ones that would get in our way. Maybe if you would accept my generous proposal, things for you and this gang would be easier." Hulk heard every word but only scowled at him when he stood up. "Well Hulk? Are you in? Or are you out?" Hulk growled at his words but then he turned when heard Nightfly behind him and yell, "It's you who's out, Credo! OUT OF YOUR MIND!" "WRONG ANSWER!" Hulk turned back at Credo and noticed him throw three black orbs that turned into flying blades. "Aw great." They were heading for Nightfly until Hulk covered him. Trying to protect him from the weapons. But it wasn't enough, for all of them were able to painfully pierce his back. Though with Hulk's strength, they weren't able to stab him rather than bounce back at Credo. "AHAH!" They got onto his mask and suit. It didn't stab him to his skin either but it did hurt. Which gave the two birds the chance to quickly fly away and catch up with the others.

Credo got the blades off and looked around. "GRR! NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME!" He yelped and pushed the button to a trigger he was holding. He threw it and teleported away. Hulk and Nightfly were still flying and heard the beeping from that bomb. They flew faster and faster, and the others were safe on the trucks that were slowly hovering down. Nightfly was fast enough to make it down there, but when Hulk was getting closer to it…

 **!BOOM!**

The explosion went off and Hulk got caught in the blast. It didn't kill him but it was enough to force him down, and the others noticed it when they were harshly caught in the shockwave. Hulk Bird was knocked out and fell while being on fire from the back. He fell twenty five stories down and created a huge crater when he landed in the streets.

"Hulk! No!" KJ yelled. Once the trucks got down, the gang tried getting the civilians to back up.

Will, "Backup, everybody. Give him some air! Back up!" Nightfly and KJ were the only OCs that came to him.

"Hulk. Hulk Bird, are you okay?"

"Hulk? Hang on."

KJ got Nightfly to back up a little so she could perform CPR. And once she did enough of it, Hulk woke up. He coughed a little and breathed, when the others smiled with relief. "Whoa. Thanks, KJ." "Don't mention it. Really don't, haha."

Hulk smiled and gave Nightfly a friendly wing grip. "Fighters, through and through?" "You got it. Just next time, warn me before you help me." They helped him up and he looked up, still scowling at where Credo was as they noticed the top half of the hotel falling backwards from the opposite direction of where they were standing. The crash was loud but no debris scattered. Everyone just stood in shock. Hulk continued scowling, and the others looked to the sky still when they noticed fireworks launching.

Colorful blasts that made OCs forget about being hunted…until the fireworks exploded into bright symbols of every bad guy made by the fans of the real world.

Hulk growled as his friends looked at him. He said in a really stern tone, "Grr! It's official. I'm mad. And I can't wait to get that Darth Vader copycat." He was being serious, and so were the rest of the gang.

* * *

 _ **Okay, Vadim, Jugal, Nightfly, everyone? I wanna say thanks to you guys for leaving good reviews to this. The fact that you're liking this is a good reason to continue this. The heroes begin to have the desire to bring down Garrett's evil counterpart more and more. Will they succeed? Or will they fail trying before the authors in the real world become stuck in his hands forever?**_

 _ **And during the fight, imagine if "Miners on the Moon" by Abtmelody was playing through the radio.**_


	10. The Longest Halloween Ever Part 1

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE! (for real)**_

 _ **Here we go, ladies and gentlemen. The OCs continue their fight. But there is this one question: w**_ _ **hat would happen if the island had a maximum prison, and only some of the very top OCs (such as the OC Gang themselves) knew about it?  
**_

* * *

THE LONGEST HALLOWEEN EVER: PART 1

A few hours ago, on the island home of every fanfiction character in the world, everybody was looking forward to celebrating one of the best holidays ever. The founder of the island wanted to make the best party for it and had a gang of friends to help him out. They were in charge of watching over things and making it the best. But that fun was destroyed when an evil mastermind believed he could assemble every evil native of the island to join him to convince everyone to follow him…and earn their freedom by going to the real world and enslaving all of their creators. Many accepted that offer. But the OCs who didn't, ended up being captured, threatened, or decided to fight in order to stop the enemy.

The holiday of fear became more frightful than anyOC hoped or wanted. And only the founder's friends were in the way of the mastermind's, Credo's, goal of winning. They spent hours and hours trying to fight the bad OCs and protect the good ones. All eleven of them, plus other resistant fighters, were doing great until they were able to make it to another safe spot where all the refugees were. In an enouramous collection skyscrapers near the docs of the one section known as Omnisize City.

After a couple of hours, everybody was settling down from the drama that was happening, and the OC Gang felt like the only OCs who weren't having it easy. Unlike everyone else they had bruises and scorch marks on themselves and though they had the will power, they could barely stand or even bear sitting down.

Strike the Dragon Macaw, Skyler the Elf Owl, Hulk Bird, Nightfly the Blue Spix Macaw, Forrest the Pegasus, Jugal the Blue Spix Macaw, Will the Blue Spix Macaw, Zach the Green Cheek Conure, KJ the Blue Jay, Mikka and Demetrius…the humans, and eventually the rest of Garrett's Gang were all together, sitting at one corner. Trying to relax and wait as Strike and Demetrius were still attempting to trace Credo's radio signal to find him.

Their progress so far…was goose egg.

"Any luck yet?" Scott, one of the Gang members, asked.

"Nothing." Said Strike. "Still in progress."

Zach, "I'm surprised we've been this patient for so long."

Skyler, "I know, right? One thing I'm glad about is how we're able to still go on like this."

KJ, "Yeah. In fact…look guys, like you…the last thing I want to do is give up. But the question I have here is what do we do if we can't find him?"

Hulk, "Well, if we can't find him, then I know we can't recklessly make him come to us. He's stupid but not enough to fall for a trap."

Nightfly, "I hear ya. Plus, we've seen what he can do and he's convinced every badie nutjob to hunt us down. We need to think of something good either way."

Will, "Question is what?"

That was another thing to process on.

Out of everyOC in the room though, Strike was probably the one who felt the most conflicted. He was the newest OC to come to Fanfiction Island on its first Halloween night and he was hoping for his first night to be terrifically amazing. The first night where he could enjoy his new home, celebrate the holiday of horrors at sections that were entertaining, relaxing, cool, and most of all…he was hoping to do all of that with his new friends. Not just me, but with Skyler, Hulk, Nightfly, and everyone else in the gang. But obviously his first night was ruined and the only thing he was afraid of was seeing his friends struggling to not give up.

So looking at them and everyone else in the sanctuaries, Strike made a good scowl and decided to make a stand himself. He walked away from Demetrius, who didn't notice him leaving the spot where their small tracing box was. The crowd was big but they were all sitting and he was able to walk through it before reaching a small stage. Where he could stand above everyone and be ready to say something.

He breathed and was able to use one of his robotic features to bring up a mic, just loud enough to have the refugees hear him instead of the bad guys outside. He began speaking, "Excuse me." No one but his team heard him yet. He tried again. "Excuse me! Hello, everyone." Everyone had his eyes on him. "Uh…I'm sorry if I'm disturbing all of you right now…but I wanted to talk. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Strike the Dragon Macaw. As most of you have heard, I'm the OC created by both the authors known as Strikethedragon and T8ECR34T0R. Well, I'm actually the newest OC that came to this island as a guest and fellow resident since this night began. So right now, I wanna take this time to ask each of you, what was the most enjoyable thing you've all done since you made this land your home?"

There was silence for a moment, because everybody processed on that question. Until one OC raised his hand. It was a little boy who looked like he was from a Pokemon or Hero Academia Section. He said aloud and nervously, "The most enjoyable thing I think I've done was going to the waterparks every weekend with both my parents, my friends, and my pokemon. We would go through slides, splash around, and go to buffets in the end." The kid smiled remembering those memories. Then another OC. She was a leopard and she raised her paw, saying that she enjoyed all the times when she and her fellow animals would go out hiking every morning in the mountains. Then came another saying he enjoyed hanging out at the beach with his family. Then another, and another, and another, and another. And so many other OCs kept speaking about all the fun they had since the island was done being made. Since that first night when they had that singing party at the Fantanic. It made Strike smile right before he spoke again. "Wow. Thank you everyone for sharing all those experiences. As for me…before this, I was hoping my most enjoyable time would be to spend this holiday with my best friends, my team. And while I did, it didn't end the way I wanted it to. Credo showed up out of nowhere, did something to brainwash the man who had the concept to make this island we call home, and ruined our party by making the bad OCs fight us. And he did enough of it so we could think hope was suddenly gone. (Sigh)…and now…Credo wants to prove that by somehow entering himself and his allies into the real world and destroy all of our creators. Now I know. I know the idea of it all seems scary and that…you're afraid, you're tired, hungry, angry, and feel like you've lost. But right now, I want to tell you otherwise. Each of us were all created by talented authors, to be put into stories that were meant to entertain people. To make them feel good and admire all of the gifts of storymaking that was displayed. We were all made for that, and every single one of the bad OCs are attacking us now because they're obviously not proud of the roles they were put in. Honestly, I can't blame them for feeling that way but what I can blame them for is how stupidly they've all given into their blowharded pride. They hurt my friends, turned most of our home into ash, and made us think that it's over. Well I'm not gonna take it anymore. Everyone, each of us are strong. Each of us are capable of extraordinary things, and when we assemble those things together, I believe we may have a better chance against our enemies!" Strike was really getting everybody's attention, so much that they all nodded and some of them stood up. "We were created to entertain folks around the world, and one man made this island for us so that way we can enjoy the life we have while we're not needed. I am not going to run and hide while our home is being taken by someone who's too weak to get out of character. I am ready to fight the enemy. I am ready to fight CREDO!" "Yeah!" The crowd responded. "And I won't be doing it alone. So are all of you ready? Are you all ready to fight for your home with me!?" "YES!" "Then let's be ready as we stand together on this night where we fight to get our home back!" "YEAH!" EveryOC in the room cheered and stood up, clapping and chanting, knowing he was right.

The time for running away from Credo and his army's wrath was so over. EveryOC banded into separate groups, and they were able to convince every other refugee around in the island to fight back before each group thought about what the best plan was. The plan to strike back. For The OC and OG Gang, they were together in their corner still. After saying how proud they were of Strike for making that stand, they discussed what plan they needed to execute.

Scott, "Alright, alright let's see."

Jugal, "Credo has been able to use the entire island's radio system to broadcast himself almost all night now."

Zach, "The question is where the exactly is the center of it all? Credo's got be there, right?"

Strike, "It would make sense of it was."

KJ, "Then again what if he's expecting us to think that? What if he's just using his own machines to hack into the system to lure into a wild goose chase?"

Will, "That sure sounds like Credo."

Danny, "Yeah. Kind of like how he might have his own machine to transport his army into the real world. I don't even understand how that idea could be possible."

While everyone was talking, Hulk Bird seemed to have been staring into space while thinking about something important in Credo's plan. Machine? Going to the real world? Mind controlling everyone that created an OC? Why would someone like Credo want to do that? Hulk's thought went on hard about that. "Wouldn't it be better just to mind control everyone? Or destroy the planet? Or even expand your army by traveling to other universes like before? This really doesn't seem right."

"Hey Hulk?" Skyler noticed him in the trance. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine but…there's something about Credo's plan that doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey guys?" He called the gang. "There's something important that's got my attention."

Mikka, "What is it?"

"Credo's plan. We know that he claims to 'free' us by mind control our creators but does anything about that still make no sense to you? We all know that it's impossible. How could Credo of all multiverse conquering tyrants have the power to go to the real world? The very place where we aren't real there as much as we are here."

KJ, "Well let's think. Many of the OCs here are scientists so perhaps they're creating the perfect portal machine."

Yili, "Maybe. I mean we've never even counted how many scientists there or even how many villains chose to follow Credo, so-"

Strike, "Guys, wait! What if he's right? What if Hulk's right? Credo's plan doesn't make any sense, why would he go to the real world and liberate OCs by mind controlling everyone when he's already 'freed' himself. He's brainwashed C and could do whatever he wants. So why would he care about freeing us? When did he start caring about anybody but himself?"

Those were good points. Credo was created to be the main antagonist to Garrett and in one of The Gang Stories but at times when he wasn't needed, he and many other bad OCs struggled to get out of their character. They would be pushy and pretty self-centered unless they decided to hang out with better friends or have their roles changed in the stories they're placed in. So why would Credo care about everyone else so much? Was it just to convince everyOC to follow his army? To rebuild the Black Navy, after what the HU Gang did to burn it, to remake his idea of the conquering the multiverse again?

Those were the thoughts on everyone's mind. Until Strike finally began to understand it. "What if it's just a hoax?"

Alisca, "What?"

"A hoax. W-What if the idea of going to the real world to brainwash our authors is a lie? A diversion to make us think about something else, to focus on the wrong thing rather than on him?"

Hulk, "Whoa. Actually that would make a lot of sense. Kind of like what they did for the third Iron-Man movie, right?"

"Kinda. Credo wants us to believe he's after the folks who made us so that way we'd be overpressured. Making us think about protecting them rather than our home."

Mikka, "Which is something that he might want for himself."

Zach, "Right. He tried conquering the omniverse and how well that ended. But right now, if he just wants a place to be left alone and not be told what to do, what place would be better and closer than this island? Heck, he might even be lying about having CR34T0R by his side? What if that's a hoax too?"

Scott, "Maybe. Maybe that really is it all along. But looking at how that would go, is he really just expecting us to sail away from this island?"

Strike, "If you think about it…yes. He wants to scare us off and…convince every villain and hero to fight each other until there's no OC left. No OC can be killed without someone writing that but over a battle like this…maybe that could change."

Jugal, "That kind of plan sounds crazy."

Hulk, "And if it is crazy…"

Everyone, "Then that definitely sounds like Credo!"

Strike, "All right then. If that really is it, then what can we do to top it?"

Scott, "Hmm…well, if Credo lied to us and wants to scare us off the island, then let's see if we can do what he wants."

Everyone, "Huh?"

That was a confusing response but once the plan was discussed over…it actually sounded better than anyOC in both Gangs thought.

One more hour later, all the way on the outside of everything, there wasn't a single section in the island that was clean from debris, ashes, blazing fires, and villains. About every hero or civilian type OC was still hiding while the villains were having their fun. Singing, chanting, and blow up more stuff. They had a real firework show and at one of the city section's biggest skyscraper, Sangers and Harley were sitting at the edge, and from out of the shadows came the fully emperor looking armored Credo. Behind his own mask he was smiling like all his comrades.

"Hehe. Now this, my sweets, is one heck of a Halloween party." Harley chuckled like an arkham asylum patient.

Sangers responded, "Well I don't you to focus on that whole 'enjoy it while it lasts' bid because I think this gonna be an eternal party for all of us."

"You have no idea." Credo whispered to himself, and his smirk showed that he had more thoughts for the party. "What do you two plan on doing while this is going on?"

"Hmm…" Sangers thought. "…I don't know, man but maybe I can turn half of the Rio Section into my own summer and winter pool house."

Harley, "Me? Maybe I can stick to making my plan a reality. Creating an Arkham Asylum theme-park!"

"That sounds original." Sangers chuckled.

"Uh excuse me but what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I just think an Arkham Asylum theme-park would be fun but don't you think that's also a little too obvious? I mean come on, you're an OC based on that Joker admiring nut job. Tonight is not the night for you to embrace what you were created for, tonight is the night where you get to embrace who or whatever the heck you WANT to be forever! So if you ask, don't waste your time on trying to build something as dumb as-" ZAP! Harley held a taser in her wing and quickly stung Sangers by his right shoulder. "Ow!" He screamed and glared at him like a fiery anime villain with a temper tantrum. "Hey, are you mad!" "That depends. Are you going to offend me again or apologize?" "Apologize?! You're the one who-Ow!" She did it again and laughed while Sangers wanted to keep yelling at her. Then it went that way from back and forth.

Credo was the kind of person who would be annoyed with two folks bickering over nonsense but with how close he was getting to victory, he felt like nothing would ruin his moment of eternal pleasure. But that was when the gangs were ready to execute the best trick ever.

Scott said…

 _Okay here's how it's gonna go; we are all having trouble having to locate Credo's hiding place, right? But what if we don't need to trace it? Strike, each section of the island has a different machine that creates the perfect power grid. If you, Mikka, and Demetrius find the best one, maybe you can use it to hack into all the other grids to create a blackout for everything but the radio system. After that, maybe you'll be able to easily get into that so you can create your holo-show like Credo did. You'll able to tell him and the villains that the we "give up" and that we'll be at the docs on the refugee boats._

 _And while the part of that plan is being proceeded, we know that not every villain plans on going there, so me and the rest of my gang will be at another side of the island getting all of their attention. After everything we've been through for almost one million years, I think we can handle those whiny dictators._

 _Then when everyone else is at the docs. That is where the OC Gang will be fighting them off to "the end."_

Those were his commands, and after going over more of it, they knew exactly what to do and had all the firepower they needed, even agreed to make some needed changes. In fact…once Credo still had that ugly grin on his face, Scott and the others hid in the shadows after finding all the creeps, and prepared for one big call out.

All of the sudden…the lights went off and created total confusion for the villains.

"Hey what's going on?!"

"What the heck!?"

"This is nuts, man!"

Those were the crowd's words, and Credo just continued staring at all of the villains in the blackout with the same reaction. Nothing was in sight except for some characters that had light type powers, and then came a giant hologram of Strike.

"HELLO VILLAINS!" He yelled, and loud enough to hurt the ears of the bad guys.

He and his squad made it to one power grid and completed their phase. Strike was able to broadcast himself and get everybody's attention…in a shocking way. "Strike the Dragon Macaw is now here in the house and wants to let you that I have a surprise for you! Look, I know each and every one of you wiseguys wanna have power and enjoy your victory, so…(sigh)…I figured maybe it would be better if we surrendered instead of runaway. I wanted to get you guys all excited for the fact that me and every good OC is at the docs in the New Level York City Section. We're all escaping there and I want to let you also know that I don't want to ran away anymore. I surrender! And I hope you'll enjoy this Halloween's treat. See ya there." Then the hologram went off. Credo was curious as to why Strike would send off something like that, but unlike him, about almost every villain just cheered and ran, slithered, teleported, and or flew to where the refugees were. Credo believed that that message was more of a trick than a treat. But he didn't to warn anyone since they were all feeling too full of themselves with their accomplishment. They all just decided to race into it.

Credo just stayed behind and so did a few other villains who mostly went mad over their motorbike show. "What is he up to? Hmm…hopefully despite their numbers my army will be strong enough to hold them off. At least until Garrett comes back." He said to himself as he zipped down from the building to the ground. "All night since before this war started, my goodie-two-shoes doppelganger has been missing. If there's one thing I know about him is that unlike CR34T0R he's not a coward. So where is he?"

"You talk too much?" Said a voice behind him. "What?" He turned and saw Scott, who quickly banged him hard on the head with an iron glove. The mask protected him but the hit pushed him to the ground.

"Oh! Heck! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to teach some manners. Credo, you've been on everybody's throat ever since you got your power of Timeless Energy. So now's the time for you to chose; you can either stop and surrender now, or you can fight us and surrender the hard way."

"Oh really? Haha, I think we both know what the answer to that is." He slowly stood up. "And just so we're clear about something; I didn't become a villain when I gained my powers or became Enemy of the State. I became a villain the same reason why you became a hero. Because we were forcefully created to!" Credo charged at Scott with a sword from his armor. Scott was quick to dodge it and strike back with his gloves and a blaster. The two were in a quick brawl as the rest of the OG Gang popped out of the opne and fought the other baddies.

It was kung fu fighting central.

"Don't you get it? We are not real! We are characters made by a no good story writers. Built to entertain people instead of doing whatever the heck we wanted to do!" Credo said.

Scott proudly replied with a slam, "I know. Many of us aren't proud of that role in life but that only comes when we're actually needed for a good story. Why do you think C and Garrett built this island for everyone?"

"As a joke for more of his tales!"

"Wrong! And that lack of endurance you have doesn't give you the excuse to attack everything you know. Look the destruction you created! The kind of life you're offering is not something we all want!"

"And yet…I…WANT IT!"

Credo continued fighting. He wasn't strong as he used to be ( _ **in TGS:HU series**_ ) but he was still tough with martial arts. Scott didn't wanna give into his ideals so he fought back the same way. His gang did the same and they were winning.

For Strike and the other two, since they completed phase one, they went off to join the others at the docs. Though it was a challenge trying to hide from the flying and running villains they were following. It was like looking at black ants trying to cover mount everest.

At the docs, the rest of the OC Gang was standing together on a warehouse roof, watching every good OC making their slow and steady way to the fairy boats and ships that would help all them escape.

"You think this'll work?" KJ asked.

"I'd probably be surprised if it didn't." Skyler responded.

Will, "Yeah. Like Strike said, each of us are capable of extraordinary things."

Hulk, "And right now, all we care about doing is stopping the badguys and protecting the victims."

Zach, "No doubt."

Nightfly, "Which means we can't doubt on this."

Jugal, "Right. We got each other, we're the heroes, and we're the ones who are ready to finish the job."

Forrest, "And that's something that'll keep us strong together."

Then the OC Gang altogether said, "Right!" Feeling ready and invincible, the OC Gang thought nothing could stop them. The civilians kept going, until from the distance, everyone stopped as they heard flapping and tiny laughs. So the team turned and saw all of their adversaries charging at them. It was a freaking hour for them, then Hulk yelled "Get down!" before the eight dived and hanged into the edge of the roof. "Keep quite!" Forrest whispered and they witnessed the freaks still going down fast, and just before the civilians could scream, they disappeared or were phased through. Every defenseless or good OC suddenly disappeared when their enemies were at them, wanting to tear them and their ships apart, they felt totally shot by the max. That created even grater confusions until the lights in the island came back on and Skyler yelled "NOW!" The team let go and flew to their enemies as well as every other OC that was right behind all of them. They came out from the warehouses and the buildings and were charging at their threats. It was a surprise for them, especially since the army of heroes was much bigger than their foes.

"TRICK OR TREAT, JERKWADS!" Will yelled.

They all charged and the war was officially on. The OCs fought their foes and they were winning!

"AH HAHAHA!" Jugal and Hulk laughed, enjoying all the smashing and beating they gave.

"This is for choosing the wrong side, creeps!" Skyler yelled before casting a Disorienting Spell on ten of the bad guys in front of her.

KJ had her arrows ready. "Eat carbon fiber, hasbeens!"

Forrest gave good kicks to some of them while helping the good ones still. "If I haven't said this once then I say it now! Normally, I'm against fighting but when it comes to defending my friends, I'll make an exception! AAHH!"

Then for Sangers and Harley (who were also at the docs) they tried to fight back but noticed something was wrong. Harley tried hitting a mouse from the Thorn Valley Section with her circus hammer but it didn't even touch him. The mouse just phased through the hammer and was able to jump on another villain, and that quick snap made said villain teleport away. Harley was shocked so she tried again with other good guys but her attacks were useless. It was like fighting ghosts. "What the heck!" Then Sangers bumped into her.

"Ow!"

"What's going on?!" Sangers said to her. "Somehow every twerp I wanna fight keeps escaping from my bombs! It's only affecting our allies!"

"That's not the only weird thing going on, Sange! Look at every badie who keeps getting hit by a goodie-nobody!" She pointed to them all. The villains who kept getting hit were disappearing. "They're vanishing like video game characters!"

"Well how are they doing that!? They can't all be teleporting or ghost type heroes!"

"I don't know, but maybe we should-AHHH!" Then the two were overrun by three alligator OCs that flattened them before they got teleported away too.

"Oh yeah!" Strike screamed as he, Mikka, and Demetrius jumped in and Zach was the first in the team to notice them. "Guys! Glad to see you can join in!" He said to them.

Mikka, "You got that right!"

So since the three joined back in, the party became even more fun. "Let's get 'em, troops!" Hulk said, having two of his strongest friends jump on a few Vulture Trolls again. "Here's black in your eye!" Nightfly yelled and gave a good kick to another villain.

Throughout the whole area, not a single good OC was being threatened by the bad guys. Instead it was other way around. Somehow everyone but The OC Gang was untouchable and every villain who received a good hit kept being teleported away. Making the war finally look like the Halloween party every hero wanted.

Back at the otherside, with Scott and the OG members, they took out most of the baddies but Credo was still standing fighting.

"Why can't you just give it a rest already!?" Alisca yelled, trying to fight him with his own sword.

"Because tonight is a special night for me and me only!" Credo dangerously threw his sword and charged at everyone like a mad man. Nonetheless, they kept fighting and didn't give up as they served more hits. Comparing the battle they were enduring with to a Star Wars duel scene, things for them were better and at one quick second, when Credo was about to deliver the final blow at Scott, a sudden flare went off in the sky. "What the? AH!" Credo got in the head by Scott, and the hit pushed him through a wall before one floor fell on him.

"Oooh!" The Gang went, and then Scott got a call from his com set. "Scott. Can you hear me? It's Will."

"I hear you, Will. What's up?"

"We did it! Everybody's down! They fell for it!"

"Really? The whole plan worked?"

"Yeah it did! Every baddie who faced the fake holographic refugees got to teleported into the Chronus Prison by their punches!"

"Hahaha, great!" He and the others were very much proud.

"What about Credo and anyone else who stayed behind?"

"I say the poor guys are a bit crushed at the moment. But don't worry, we'll be able to bring them to the prison section very soon. You did good, guys. Thanks for everything you've done." Scott shut off his com and the friends all chanted for themselves. Unbeknowest to them though, while Credo was under a pile of debris, he was able to hear every word. So he quickly brought himself out and yelled! It got their attention and Credo was able to say to them, "Grr! I'm not going back to a Chronos Chamber ever again! Now you childish mooks ruined my fun, HERE COMES MY CALVARY!" He pushed a button on his wrist and from the distance it sounded like a swarm of cicadas were approaching the Gang but when they turned, they saw that it was a swarm of Garrett's robotic herupas…and they were all charging at them. The Gang were overrun by the small robots and didn't seem like match for their numbers and strength like before.

The OC Gang were still at the docs, after taking care of every dark soul, putting them in their place at the island's strongest prison section that was underground. The one place that the bad guys seemed to have never known about. After the huge battle they endured with, the team sat at the docs and rested.

"Man…now that was one heck of a show." Jugal sighed with a smile while laying down.

"Yeah." KJ did the same thing next to him. "I wished we thought about the prison a long time ago."

Hulk, "And save all the aggrevation? Yeah maybe you're right. Even for me this was nuts, haha."

Nightfly, "Well I suppose now it's too late. What matters is that we won. We saved everybody from being enslaved, stopped Credo from getting the island, and even if he really planed to take our authors on, then we saved them too. We are fighters and heroes who saved many worlds, through and through!"

Everybody was proud to hear that statement, but soon enough, it got sunked down when the Herupas approached them and attacked them the same way. Strike, Skyler, Hulk, Nightfly, KJ, Will Jugal, Zach, Forrest, Demetrius, and Mikka saw all of them and were willing to still fight back…but it was not enough. The Herupas took both Gangs down, and left Strike to be the last standing.

"Ugh! No!" Strike yelped. He may have been keeping himself up with his talons but the rest of his body was severely damaged. The Herupas were like mindless ravens to him and he had very bad scratches on himself, making his ability of endurance start to decrease. When the Herupas stopped attacking, he was surrounded by a tornado of them and trying not to seem scared. "Guys!" He was worried for his friends who disappeared. Then Credo appeared from out of the swarm and faced Striked. "You!" Strike yelled to him. "Dang right, trash sparrow." "You…(breathing heavily)…you…you are hard one to beat. I'll give you that." "Same goes for you." He kneeled down to Strike. "I'll admit you and your allies showed real bravery on this night of horrors. But I've tried to endure with everything for too long, so I don't plan on giving up and lose to the likes of wannabe heroes like you." "Well I'm sorry if you're not happy with your own life. But if you think I plan on giving up like this…then this party's not over for me yet, crapsack!" "Hmm…" Credo smiled through his broken mask, and at one instant…he snapped his fingers and his suit activated a small EMP blast that knocked out Strike. "Ah! Uh…"

"It's not over yet for me either, trash sparrow." Credo was too proud myself, so chuckled and was ready to one last thing to make sure that his goal would be accomplished for the last hours of Halloween night.


	11. The Longest Halloween Ever Part 2

THE LONGEST HALLOWEEN EVER: PART 2

At one moment before feeling like a sight of darkness became transitioned, mumbling was heard from Strike the (nearly weary) Dragon Macaw's ears. But as soon as he was done groaning a little and slowly opened his eyes, the faint mumbling turned into a loud whine…from Credo. "What the…?" Strike whispered and listened.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE TIME, THERE'S ONLY NINETEEN OF US?!" Credo was at a state of total frustration. By his side were only nineteen evil OCs, while every other one was transported to the island's secret jail. Five of the OCs looked like robot minions from an MLP fanfic. Three of them were from Treasure Planet. Three, Sonic X. Two, Pokemon. Four, Young Justice. And the last one was an OC from The Gang Stories named Traitor. That was the one Credo was yelling at and unbeknownst to him, Strike was fully awake and saw all of them together. They may have been small in numbers but each of them looked extremely strong.

Strike slowly looked around more and saw himself and all his friends strung up together by hands, wings, and hoof above the stage back at the Wonder Dome where they started. It almost looked like the villains really were winning. But Strike didn't give up as tried playing dead and listened to his adversaries more.

"Look, I'm sorry, sir! But in case you haven't noticed this is all we could get right now!" Said the fellow TGS villain Traitor, speaking back to Credo. "These individual heroes were clever enough to fool everybody into the trap."

"Oh really? Well I believe you got one thing wrong, pal." Credo said to him. "They aren't individuals. They actually functioned together as a team. A small team. Yet me? I was able to convince you idiots as well as every other wicked OC to join me! To assemble the biggest army in the entire island! So explain to me, how is it possible that after months of planning to create the cruelest raid, they were able to divide and conquer nearly all of us IN ONE NIGHT?!" Credo was so mad that his voice almost became raspy and he took off his cape and mask before throwing them hard to the ground. That action was enough to scare them so he slowly breathed to calm down and look at his fallen prisoners.

"Hmm…you know what? Don't answer that. Because despite this setback…despite this…(growling) night of pure humiliation…we know that every other hero and civilian is still hiding, and we have the folks that tried to convince them into fighting back."

As he continued explaining what he had in mind next, Strike heard Skyler, who was hanging next to him, moaning as she was trying to wake up.

"What?" She began to notice Strike. "Strike? W-What's-?"

"Shoosh! Skyler, don't say anything. We're in trouble here." He got her to look and the sight of villains were shocking enough to make her become wide awake.

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear is right."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just listen."

They heard Credo continue, "We have them together in chains. And if we destroy them tonight and show their corpses to their followers…then they'll have to surrender to us."

"What? Credo, many villains have tried that stunt but failed. And you know OCs can't be destroyed unless the creators write it."

"I know."

Then from out of the shadows where some of the busted audience seats were, I came out, wearing a new uniform that made me look like a communist general. Strike and Skyler silently gasped when they saw me like that. It was like I was one of the bad guys for sure. A dark uniform, a small shiny insignia on my chest, and while I still had my mask on, the lens were bright orange. My form seemed a little bit horrific and it made Strike and Skyler shake a little before Scott and everyOC else started waking up. And their moans were loud enough to make Credo face them again.

"Ah. Well look who's awake! So glad you hasbeens could join us on our finest hour."

"What?" Said Demetrius. "Are we at the Wonder Dome?"

"Indeed you are."

"Okay. Look Credo!" Strike yelled at him. "This pointless dream of yours has gone long enough! We know that that plan you had about the mind controlling our writers was just a hoax! A trick to scare us to treat only yourself with the island!" Once that was stated, the villains behind Credo ( _ **except for me**_ ) stared at him with confusion. Then he said to them, "Ugh! Don't listen to this pile of bolts! He's just saying that to make you go against me!"

"Then explain why you haven't done it yet." Strike responded. "You say you've been planning the entire war for months. So if you were gonna conquer all of the storywritters from the real world, then couldn't you have done it already when all the villains were attacking us? And wouldn't it just have been easier if you executed the whole plan without attacking everyone? You could've done it from the shadows, like what Hydra did in that Captain America movie." Then his friends mumbled and nodded thinking he made some good points. Even the villains thought so.

"Oh! Oh, shut up, you rat with wings! I was able to still execute this part of the plan! I just thought it would be easier to invade the real world once you mooks would be out of the picture. That way I wouldn't make heroes like you or Garrett try to stop me again! But know that despite all this destruction, my plan really is to liberate all of you. To control our creators and the people who read about us, we are nothing more than soulless puppets to them! And I will make sure that I WILL NEVER BE PLACED INTO RULE OF FAILURE AND SELF-DESTRUCTION AGAIN!" His face became red, and at that last statement, the villains were beginning to think maybe Strike was right. So they scowled and slowly approached him, wanting to attack him and take over. But as I was still standing by Credo's side, and being the silent type, I heard their footsteps and patted his shoulder. Feeling that gave him the idea, so he smiled and at one instant…"And also…AHH!" He turned and attacked his team with a blue energy wave. "I will never be powerless either." The others gasped. Credo stated to them, "Now you listen to me. It is over! I've won and will be ready to execute the final phase of my plan. And if there's anyone who dares to even think about betraying me, I won't hesitate to torture you forever! Haha, now comes this. CR34T0R?"

"Yes, master?"

"Come with me." He put his hand on my shoulder and lead me to the closest spot near the stage. "Take this." Then he gave me an AR keyboard to use. "And I want you to follow my directions exactly as I tell you."

"I've already been doing it all night, so why not?"

"Good." Credo chuckled, and the two gangs felt worried as the villains just stayed away. "Now as you already know, an OC can't be killed or receive permanent damage unless their creator or even one normal author writes it. And right now, as I have CR34T0R under my control, I can make him do whatever I want. Like this." Next he whispered into my ear before I chuckled and tried the keyboard out.

"Oh yeah."

 _The Desolation of Credo:_

 _On the biggest night of Halloween, Scott, Mikka, Danny, Demetrius, and everyone in the OG Gang began to somehow stop standing because their energy was being drained._

Then after I wrote that on the keyboard, it came true. Mikka and everyone were suddenly being drained and felt like they couldn't breathe. So Credo uncuffed them remotely and they didn't have the power to stand anymore. Which made the OC Gang gasp. But neither of us were aware that while KJ and Zach were chained together, they were trying to help each other uncuff themselves. He was able to swipe a small dagger that was hidden in her belt. He used his talons and then silently threw it up to his wings, and used it to pick the locks.

And I continued writing,

 _Hulk Bird met the same fate as the Gang but instead of losing his normal energy, all his gamma power suddenly disappeared. Turning him back into a normal sized military macaw._

 _Will, Jugal, Nightfly, Zach, and KJ's wing tips started to burn into dust. Making them useless for combat in flight._

 _Forrest the Pegasus suddenly became blind and couldn't move, because he was too afraid of the chance that he might hurt his small and pitiful friends._

 _As for Skyler, since she was the first OC to suspect something wrong would happen, she out of all of them began to have torturing thoughts inside her head, forcing her to give up her magic powers and to give up hope that the good guys would win the war._

As I wrote that part, Credo was arrogant enough to uncuff and watch her struggle on stage and have the others watch in concern.

"No! Ahh!" Skyler screamed. She saw what I wrote and tried resisting the "script". "No! No! No! I won't give up! Not like this! Not at any time in my life!"

"And yet you're struggling like a worm." Credo laughed. "Why can't you just quit while you're ahead?"

"Because heroes don't quit! C, listen to me! This isn't you. You never made Credo to go this far! He's not someone to conquer the real world! You're stronger than he is! You created Credo! The power to make your own stories is your power, not his!" She still struggled but didn't give up and it made Strike feel the same way. Right before I said, "Ah stop whining, feather brains! I know who I am and you, the hope you're trying to grasp on is fading away."

Credo, "That's the spirit, C. Now continue."

Strike, "No! Skyler's right, C. This isn't you! You're not a villain, you're a man who wants to make stories. Good stories that have the world witness your ideas. That's what you and every storywriter choses to be. To entertain people! To make them feel good about what they read or watch, to even teach people the difference what's right and wrong! You are stronger than this! So please fight it! Fight Credo's control! And as for us, we're not heroes because we were created to be. We're heroes because we chose to be!"

I laughed "Haha! Sorry, pal. But I'm afraid the new C will stand for conquer. No longer CR34T0R. As for you…what do you suggest, master?"

Credo, "Hmm. I have one idea." He whispered to me again and I wrote…

 _While Strike the Dragon appeared to be the most hopeful one, his body began to glitch and feel like it was in flames…and as he realized there was no way of winning, he felt like wanting to join u-_ (bang! Bang! Bang!)

Right before I finished writing my final words, everyone heard a large knocking from the front door. It was a peculiar moment and it made me create a smudging typo. So once I was gonna try it again, the knocking continued. And it went on and on before Credo lost his patience. "Grr! Will somebody please just answer that?! Now?!" His followers were indeed scared so Traitor was the one who volunteered. He gently approached the door that was in the top row of the audience seats. Expecting to maybe see a fellow OC that wanted to join them. But as his finger was a single inch away from the knob…BOOM! The door exploded and Traitor was blasted across the room, going past the stage curtains before he hit the ground hard.

"What the heck?" Credo questioned. And as the smoke cleared…Garrett came out from it.

"Whoo! Been waiting all night to do that!"

"You?!"

"Yep, me." Garrett sounded proud as his friends, except for me, smiled to see him. "Sorry I'm late, guys! It took quite a long while for me to get back here after bringing the team with me!"

"The team?!"

Then from the ceiling came a large group of heroes bursting through, and they weren't OC heroes. They were official heroes, they were the Timeless Heroes Unlimited Gang ( _ **or least seven of them**_ ) and they came to help Garrett.

Sonia Hedgehog.

Hiro Hamada and Baymax.

Tails Prower

Master Viper the Snake.

Cylindria.

And Spider-Man. All of them ( _ **but fifteen year older versions**_ ).

"Oh no!" Credo panicked. "C, let's get out of here!"

"Oh no you don't!" Spidey spotted them. He leaped down and kicked Credo's face, then webbed my hands to the ground so I wouldn't get hurt. That was when the final fight started. Spidey, Viper, and Cyili used their acrobatic skills to fight off the baddies. Even though said baddies didn't like Credo they at least tried to defend themselves. Hiro, Baymax, and Garrett tried helping the gang on stage right before KJ and Zach completely picked their locks and helped too as KJ grabbed her arrow kit and shot at the robots.

Then Garrett came to me, trying to snap me out of it. "C! C! Come on, C. Come on, wake up!" I was struggling get out of the web as Garrett held me down. His grip was too strong. "C, listen to me! I know you, alright? I know everything about you as well as my gang. You're a good person, do you hear me?"

"I don't care! Let go of me, old man!"

"Not a chance. Listen, this isn't you. Credo is trying to control your mind and use your story writing ability to hurt us. In the real world I know we may seem like drawn puppets but here in this universe we are real. We are real characters and we need your help. We need you to be strong and selfless. You always hated those scenes in stories when the heroes weren't being themselves, right? So don't be like that. Fight this control like they did, don't give into this. Don't give into anyone's control but yours and what you believe in. Think about yourself. Think about your friends, not just the ones you made from your work but also from the real world. Especially your family and religion. Your folks, your relatives, your church members, and everybody who think of you as a person who cares about doing the right thing. Remember that! Remember what is right like I had to!"

Those words were deep, even in my state. So I froze for a moment until Credo was able to push Garrett off me. "No! You are under my control now, you brat! So now…!" He got me up out of the web and gave me the keyboard again. "Use this to destroy Garrett and his friends forever!" Garrett saw me and couldn't move out because of fear. But he senses told him something else. I looked at him, held the keyboard tight, and looked around more to see that the fight was still going on.

Hiro and Baymax were continuing to help the others. Strike saw me too while he was also trying to comfort Skyler in her struggle. And the rest of the heroes were still fighting back with all of their might before I glanced at Garrett again. He appeared to be terrified, but…but then he made a small nod. Which meant that he trusted me to make the right call. And seeing that created a new feeling. My friends didn't give up on me and when I remembered that and how much my family in the real world had their trust and faith in me to make the right choice…

That was when my mask lens suddenly changed from orange to white. I was back to normal and Garrett could see it as I wrote what to do next.

 _All the heroes and villains fought each other hard, and as things seemed bad for the heroes, Credo…_

Credo looked over my shoulder and overestimated my loyalty before I was able to unhesitantly write…

… _suddenly gained the ability to fly again but had no control over every time someone said his name._

"What?!" He freaked out.

And I laughed, "Yes, master CREDO?!"

Then suddenly, he started hovering up to the ceiling like a balloon.

"Haha! C!" Garrett was so happy at the moment that he gave me hard hug before he let go. "Man, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good (sorta). Now don't do anything yet but…" I got back the keyboard decided to do something good with it.

 _At the moment, Credo may have believed that he was close to getting revenge on me and Garrett, but it was his overconfidence that became his downfall because when hope seemed lost, every hero in the Wonder Dome suddenly gained all of their strength back because they had faith in each other and knew hope and teamwork would make them even stronger._

"Period." I said and looked at Skyler to see that she was no longer suffering. Her magic returned and from the confidence she never lost, it just got bigger before she hugged Strike for helping her and then I came to them.

"Skyler! Strike! Oh thank goodness. How do you feel?"

"Like we're ready to fight for our homes." Strike proudly responded.

"Good. And thanks for helping me, guys. Skyler, I took your advice about the many villains but after this mess I don't think I was cautious enough. I'm sor-"

"No. C, you don't have anything to apologize for. This is Credo's fault and now we're gonna him pay. Hero style."

Strike, "Great. However, I think you guys should leave Credo to me." He flew up fast and was glad to be back with his power. Then Skyler and the rest of the gangs joined in the other fight.

Garrett had about over twenty friends in his gang. In the OC Gang, there were nine fighters and with all of them together, they were able to fight the bad OCs off very easily. During that I thought I was just gonna watch until Garrett gave me a hammer (made of nanotech).

"Whoa." I said.

"If you wanna help us fight the bad guys then you gotta be ready!" Garrett chanted and charged in right before I did it too.

"Oh yeah!"

The villains put up a good fight but we were losing while Credo and Strike were up on the ceiling still.

"Grr! You!" Credo whined again before hovering on a beam. "Oi, in all my years of being a supervillain I thought Garrett would be my true adversary. But you…! You're-you're-you're!"

Strike laughed, "Oh just spit it out already!"

"You are the most insufferable hero that's gotten in my way!" He blasted another energy wave but Strike avoided it and stroke back with his fire. Credo avoided that too and they fought hand to hand ( _ **or hand to wing**_ ), which made it tough.

Strike was smaller so he had the speed and strength.

Credo was bigger but more athletic.

Punches and scratches were served all around for a good long moment until Strike blew one last breath. The flying fire almost got into Credo's eyes but the heat was close enough to hurt him everywhere. "Ah!" Then he tripped and grabbed onto one of the support beams.

"Ah! Okay, okay. I admit it. The whole plan was just a hoax! I never wanted to take over the real world or even this world! All I ever wanted was revenge!" He crawled back up. "Revenge against both Garrett and CR34T0R for giving this stupid script of a life. I'm used only for two stories and each of them end with me being a failure. And not only that, I just give up in the worst way possible before being frozen in ice prison for decades! That is not the life I want!"

"So you decided to stoop to this then, and make things worse?"

"Worse for you! My plan was to convince every villain well enough to make sure they would take care of you and every hero, enough to destroy each other before Garrett would come and I would use C to write him out of the existence. Then I would destroy him!"

"Eesh. No offense buddy but you are sick."

"Aw shut up, hothead!"

"I'm serious. You say so much on how you hate your life, well here's a newsflash for ya. Life, for everyone, is never perfect. Not even for people in the real world. Everybody is in a role they don't always want, but when it comes to how you want to live your life, it only depends on the choices you make. And choosing to do this will not makes things for you or anyone! You can turn this around now. You need to be the villain!"

"Hmm…thanks for that inspiring notion. But I'm afraid there is only part of my script I will follow. And that's being a supervillain."

He attempted to shoot Strike again with a laser gun, and as he thought fought would commence further, Credo was about to bring out a new dagger to stab Strike. Only for Strike to notice and make a bigger blow, enough for it to finally push him off the ceiling and land the ground. "Ooh!" Strike low blowed because that was hard impact to the back. "That can't feel good."

Credo was laying on the ground and heard ringing in his ears. Once it cleared up, he saw many of his allies beaten down, smashed, or tied up. "No." He said, and all he heard was one last thing. "Hey Credo." He turned and…"Trick or treat!" I pounded his stomach with my sledgehammer. The hit was so hard it knocked him out for sure. "Ha! That was for getting into my head and hurting my friends!"

From there, Garrett gave an impressed nod to me. I put the sledgehammer down and looked at the new position we were all win. "We actually won?" Then Strike and Skyler got on my shoulders. "We won." They said to me. Then Garrett patted my shoulder. "So wait, while I was under Credo's hand, I wasn't able to catch everything going on. Since he's down that means everyOC that followed him will be giving up, right?" I asked. Jugal responded, "Kinda. Before this scene we were able to trick all the villains into fighting a holographic copy of their enemies, and as they became the rats they were, we were able to teleport all of them to the maximum prison undergound. Well except for these chumps, of course."

"The prison. I can't believe I forgot about that."

Garrett, "Yep. And right as I came back, I got an alert saying my tech (such as the Herupas) was hacked so I created a system reset. And just in time too."

"Wow. And this is all there is?"

Strike, "Yeah. Looks like it."

The sight of it all seemed amazing. And seeing how proud we were, we decided to laugh and cheer on. "Whoo-Hoo!" We won the war against every evil OC on the island from taking our home. Then when we all walked out of the Wonder Dome, the sun was rising and we saw that every good OC were out together on the streets trying to clean up the mess around. Many of them looked they have been through a lot but were smiling despite of it. They were actually happy and went about their business before one of them noticed us.

"Mommy, look." A filly OC pointed to out, and her mother looked too before saying, "Hey everyOC! Look!" She chanted to everyone and when they all saw us, they came together in a crowd lifting all of us up with pride and total cheer. Even me. "Whoa." I said in surprise, never thinking they would include me just like that.

"What are they doing? Why am being lifted? I've under Credo's-" I asked Strike.

"Everybody knows you wouldn't give the island away to someone like Credo. We reminded them of that. Everybody knows you're not the bad guy so they're okay. And they know that you have done good with all of us."

"Really? Thanks, buddy."

"No problem. We have won, and everybody deserves a win. But here's something I wanna ask you now. What's the next thing you have in mind? Now that Halloween's over." When Strike asked that, everyone else in the Gang looked at me the same way. While I was amazed that they wanted to know the answer from me, after everything that happened…I actually thought about it…and there was one idea I had left for the party.

"Oh I don't know. I think for us, halloween's not over yet."

* * *

While it was the early morning with the sun up, the amazing holiday of Halloween was still going on for one island in the Endless universe. In the center of the island, where a giant pool was, there was a stage on the middle with a huge glowing band, looking like they were about to play. But before they did, the audience (aka every OC on the island) watched and cheered for them when they turned on their lights.

Mostly everybody was swimming at the giant pool or standing together in the streets listening to the music playing through the radio station.

While the island was still a mess from all the fighting, everyOC didn't mind cleaning up yet decided to relax and enjoy the rest of the party. And it began when one man was on the band's stage holding a mic and ready to speak after the audience were cooling their cheers.

"Hello everybody!" That man was me. And still it surprised me that not a single OC had a frown against me. So I continued, "I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying yourselves with what we have now. And I'm grateful for the fact that neither of you have assumed the worst out of me while this disaster was going on. Especially for the group of heroes who showed true courage and teamwork. So please, for this final segment of the party, give a big hand (or wing, hoof, tail, etc) to the OC Gang!" Once I announced them, most of the gang came up on stage and I was able to announce their names when they waved and smiled to everyOC.

Hulk Bird the Incredible Military Macaw

Forrest the Pegasus

Jugal the Blue Spix Macaw

Will the Blue Spix Macaw

Zach the Green Cheek Conure

"We even have Skyler the Elf Owl, Nightfly the Blue Spix Macaw, KJ the Blue Jay, and our top hero Strike the Dragon Macaw but they said they wanted to take a break and talk. But right now let's give ALL of our heroes some credit. This also goes out to every other hero who fought bravely. So let's party on!" Then they cheered again before I cleared myself from the stage. But Jugal, Will, and Zach stayed on. Jugal got the mic and yelled out, "Hi guys. Look, to celebrate our victory, we decided to play with the Neon Men and sing something that would match the excitement we all feel now."

Then that was when the party commenced, and when the music started…Jugal, Will, and Zach were able to sing "Caught Up In A Dream" ( _ **from Bionicle 3**_ ). They sang through each part very well while the Neon Men played the tunes with their drum and guitars. It was a rockin song and the people did party on. As for the others, while I was speaking with the Gang on backstage, we danced a little, I had only one good feeling on where the others were at. Near the giant pool, there were only four birds and two humans on one of the rooftop to the giant buildings. They watched the party and could still hear the music but they wanted to be alone for their own reason. It was Garrett, Mikka, Skyler, KJ, Nightfly, and Strike. Strike out of all of them was on a deeper thought process and smiled more. Skyler was sitting next to him and asked, "Hey Strike, you okay?" "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Heck, I…I actually feel great. D-Despite all this fighting, this big war, even though my first night didn't turn out to be as great as I hoped…it was still cool. A real adventure of a lifetime."

"You really think so?" KJ asked.

"Oh yeah."

Skyler, "And having to work with a team?"

"Even better. Having a team of brave and heroic friends by my side felt amazing too. And speaking of which, I don't think I would've made it so far if you didn't keep on swinging. So I want to say thanks for that inspiration and also for never giving up on me. Including you Skyler."

She blushed before responding, "What? Oh come on. All we did was continue flying and helping who we could. You were the one inspired all of us."

Garrett, "No kidding. By the way, again guys I'm sorry me and my team came in late. You think after all this time I would've learned how to get here sooner without harshly affecting the space time continuum."

"That's fine, G-Man. If you, COMP, or anyone else did come sooner, I don't think this fight would've been any different. At least you guys did come at all."

"Yeah. And you know something else? After all this I'm wondering how much OCs are gonna stay here. What if a disaster like this comes up again? And it won't just be one of our authors who gets corrupted. In fact how was it possible that Credo was able to control C?"

Strike, "Hmm. Well I think maybe all we can do is enjoy the fact that we won this fight, and that everyone still does seem happy and does want to stay and fix everything. So I say all of this is a good excuse to just live in the moment. And if anything or anyone ever decides to threaten our home and families again…"

Nightfly, "We'll be ready."

Mikka, "And as you of all people know, Garrett…WE have been through worse. And whatever else happens in the future, we'll face it together."

Garrett, "Yeah I know." He smiled, but still felt just a little worried.

Skyler, "We just need to enjoy what we have now. And be careful extremely about who we can trust. I know that we can and that our authors will be safe about that."

Strike, "All the more reason to enjoy this island-sized party now. With no more worries or problems. I think after all of this, we'll be fine."

He was happy and right, and with the positive attitude everybody was showing, each of us thought things were gonna turn for the best as the party went on. There was peace and amazement around for me, and Garrett, Mikka, Strike, Skyler, Hulk, Nightfly, Forrest, Jugal, Will, Zach, KJ, and everyOC on the island as well as everyone in the real world.

Or so we thought, because during some nights when I would sleep…I had this really odd dream. Where I was looking at Credo in his cell, frozen in a pod of ice just like every other villain OC. Not a single part of him was moving and looking at his face was like staring at the red eyes of a lion. He looked like he would be stuck in his cell forever holding his thirst for vengeance. But on one his hands, he held a small box that made these blinking purple flashes and it had a number on it that said "Reaching G52." Then after it stopped…I woke up.

It looked like it was trying to signal something. Something important.

THE END

* * *

 _ **Yeah, too long and maybe the grammar in it isn't really the best, is it? Well, it was a lot to go through and at least I'm done. And thank you to everyone who has given me their OCs and have left a FAV/FOLLOW and review of admiration to this story.**_

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_


End file.
